Captive Heart
by IceBlueWings
Summary: Title could change. Levy McGarden, a poor girl, gets captured by Jose Porla of Phantom Lord and becomes Gajeel's servant. Will she ever escape from such a wretched place? First ever M-rated fic.
1. Little Wanderer

**Little Wanderer **

Meldor and Jule McGarden lived a struggling life. They worked hard to put food on the table, and there were a number of times when they had to resort to stealing and trickery to survive. They did everything they could, more so when they had a precious baby girl, Levy McGarden.

Levy McGarden was not oblivious to her parents' struggles to keep the family going. She knew that it was wrong—her parents had told her that stealing and tricking people were wrong—but her little mind knew that it was a choice and risk they had to make. Her parents did not allow the young girl to take part in theft or trickery.

While Meldor and Jule often resorted to theft when they struggled to keep food on the table, Levy often stole other things, things such as books. She loved to read, and her parents could see it, but they could never buy her the books she wanted because they were much too poor for it. The first time Levy stole a book, she was strongly reprimanded by her parents.

"We may have to steal food, because we need to eat. But books are not…" Her mother hesitated. Levy was solemn. "We just can't go stealing books." She said, in the end.

Despite that, Levy stole a few books over her childhood, stashing them in a secret place in her room. Their house was small, but she had a place in her room where she stored them, unknown to her parents.

But life wasn't always going to stay the same, and for the McGardens, it was terrible.

"Wait, let me pay it off, please." Meldor begged a strange clown-like man, his outfit a striking purple. Levy stood behind her mother in fear.

"If I let you go now, you'll run off and the debt will never be settled, I'm sure." The man spoke softly, though his anger was evident.

"Please, we'll surely pay you back." Jule pleaded, pushing Levy towards her room.

The man grew angrier. "You will pay it now!" He yelled, striking Meldor with his sword, right through the poor man's heart.

"Meldor!" Jule screamed. Levy trembled, mumbling for her father. Jule pushed Levy towards her room, grabbing a leather sling bag and slipping it over the little girl's shoulders. "Levy, I love you. Your father loves you. You must run away. This wealth is all we have…I hope…oh Lord please, please help this poor child." Her mother whispered desperately and hastily before the strange man came towards them. Jule kicked open a small hidden door and pushed Levy towards it. "Run, Levy!"

"Oh, you aren't getting away." The man cackled as Jude turned around to the face the man.

"You'll pay for my husband's death!" She cried as she pulled out a dagger with trembling hands. "Run right now!" Jule cried to her ten year old daughter. And right in front of Levy's own eyes, she saw her mother being killed as easily as her father was.

"Mommy!" Levy cried. But she knew she had to do what her mother said. And so she ran, with tears streaming down her face. She ran as fast as her feet could take her, to where, she didn't know. But anywhere was better, Levy thought, than where the man was.

* * *

Levy McGarden wandered. She reached a city she read as Oak Town. She didn't know what to do, or where to go. She wasn't sure if she could trust anyone. She wasn't sure how she would live now that her parents were gone.

"Mommy….daddy…" She sobbed, crouching against a wall and sobbing to herself. Hugging her knees to her chest, she peered at the people passing by the street. To them, she looked like any street child. She knew she didn't have anyone any longer. She opened the leather bag that her mother gave her, and saw gold coins, a lot more than she had ever seen in her ten years of life.

"Oh, there you are little lamb. How convenient that you're in my town!" Levy heard the menacing man's amused voice. Eyes widening, she turned around to look straight at Jose Porla.

In a second, Levy felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Punched by Jose, she drifted off into unconsciousness. Her final image was a beastly boy, not much older than she was.

* * *

She awoke in a strange place. It was dark, and she had trouble making out what was what. She held out her hand to feel something, and ended up pressing something soft.

"She poked me!" Levy heard a young boy say.

"She's awake, is she?" Levy heard a familiar, troubling voice. She shot up, eyes wide and fearful. She searched for an escape. Seeing a door, she scurried out of where she lay and rushed towards it, only to be yanked back by someone. She whipped her head to look at the boy who spoke. His hair was wild, and he scowled. She trembled, whimpering in fear.

Jose Porla chuckled. "You'll be paying off the debts that your family left, little girl." He said.

Levy tried to get out of the boy's grip. "So, what does that mean, Master Jose?" The boy asked with a mischievous grin.

Jose looked at Levy with an indifferent look. "Oh, you can do whatever you want with her right now."

"No! No, no, let me go!" Levy cried, trying to pull her arm away. Tears flowed from her eyes. "I don't want to be here! Mommy!"

Jose chuckled. "Mommy's gone, dear. Just like daddy. Poor child…but you'll be safe here, where you belong. Isn't that right, Gajeel? I trust you'd make good use of her."

Levy froze, and her body fell limp. The boy shrugged, pulling her along with him. Levy's eyes dimmed, losing the vigor a child should have. In that moment, she felt a terrible tug in her heart that her life had just ended. At the age of ten, the world crashed down, despair and tragedy her theme, and not even an ounce of desperation was available for her.

And she stared at the back of the beastly boy who pulled her, whose hand was firm yet cold and strangely, securely snug around her thin arm.

* * *

Levy felt fatigue. Everything happened in a day, and everything was terrible. Her family was gone. Her wealth was gone. Her pride was gone. Her life…was gone.

And as she was made to serve the boy food, she felt…anger. She was only ten. A ten year old doesn't experience this, ever. But she is. And this is real. But she can't run away from this boy, neither can she run away from Jose.

The boy looked at his food that she placed in front of him as he sat comfortably in his room. "…What is this?" He said, looking at the meal which consisted mostly of vegetables. "This isn't for me."

Levy looked at the meal. "It looks fine to me." She said.

He pushed the tray of food off his table, the plates smashing down to the floor. "Clean it up."

Levy stared at the mess in mild surprise. "Well?" He barked. She looked at him defiantly. He gripped her arm and pulled her closer. "You'll listen to me." He hissed.

She gulped. "No. No, I won't." She dared to say, only to be slapped across the face by him.

Gajeel laughed. "You know you don't stand a chance against me."

Levy choked back tears. "Gajeel." She mumbled.

The boy raised an eyebrow at her. "You should call me 'Master' instead." He said smugly.

"Gajeel." Levy said, pulling her arm out of his grip. "You're…you're stupid!" She said, as that was the worst insult she could think of at the moment. In that instant, she ran out of his room.

She cried. She didn't want this. She needed to leave. She didn't care if she died, as long as she died away from this wretched place. As she wiped her tears, she bumped into two men. They loomed over her and she squeaked. She trembled.

"Who's this?" One of them asked.

"Beats me. Seems like a stray cat, don't you think?" The other chuckled. "Well, if no one claims her, then maybe we could have our own fun, eh?"

They grabbed her arms. She winced. "Let go!" She cried. "Please, please, let go!" She begged.

"Let her go." The two men and Levy heard a hiss from behind her, and the two men immediately let go of Levy.

"G-Gajeel, we had no idea. Sorry." One of them said, and they scurried away.

Levy looked at Gajeel, who scowled. She wondered why he had such authority. But before she could ask, she burst into tears. She fell to the ground in a heap, unsure of what to do anymore. She wasn't safe unless she followed Gajeel's demands, and she was just a captive in this wretched hellhole.

* * *

Seven years pass, and Levy grew into a young woman of seventeen. Her physique was a little less than well, but she was naturally petite yet also a looker among the men. Not that the men of Phantom Lord could ever do so with Gajeel around.

Jose left Levy under Gajeel's 'care'. She was taken in to pay off her parents' debt by working for the dark guild called Phantom Lord. More importantly, she was Gajeel's personal slave, by request of the iron man.

She always tried to find an escape, but she never could. Gajeel was too smart and too swift for her, and she hated him for that. She hated Phantom Lord and everyone in it. There was not one she could call a friend; there was no one she could trust.

"Shrimp." She heard her Master call out lazily, and she walked over to him.

"Yes, Master?" She asked softly.

"Get me something to drink." He said, stretching his arms as he sat up on his bed. She eyed the scars on his body, since he never wore a shirt when he went to sleep, and catching her gaze, he smirked. "Is there something you want?" He said, the suggestive tone evident in his voice.

She looked away. "No, Sir." She replied curtly as she left to get him a drink. She returned not too long after with a glass of water. "Shall I bring your meal?"

"Not hungry." He said, finishing his drink and setting the glass on the table beside his bed.

Levy was about to walk away when he pulled her onto his bed, and pinned her down. She didn't struggle to get away. "Yes, Master?" She asked.

"Come on, shorty. Don't need to be so obedient. Show some spunk." He teased with his signature snicker.

Levy gave a small smile. They both knew the smile was hardly genuine. "I'm sorry, Master. I don't think I can." She's been in this situation before. The first time it happened, she was genuinely embarrassed. But this was as far as his games got. She knew he would let her go sooner or later. "I think you'd be better off asking some other girl."

There was a looming silence as the amused expression on Gajeel's face disappeared and the both of them stared into each other's eyes, equally hollow. "…Too bad I can't." He said.

"Of course you can, Master." Levy said. "You can get anyone you want."

"No." He said, eyes narrowing.

Levy chuckled. "Yes, you can."

"No," He said, slowly and sternly this time. "Bitch. Shut your mouth."

Levy fell silent. He slid a hand down from her arms to her face, caressing it softly, going down further to her neck and then to her chest. Levy froze. "Master—"

"Didn't you hear what I said?" He snarled.

Levy trembled. "Please, don't." She whispered, until her lips were covered by his own. This was her first kiss. She didn't know how to feel or what to do, so she froze. But she didn't want anything more to happen. When he broke the kiss, he loomed over her with his large build. She felt trapped.

"Fuck." He got off the bed and walked into his bathroom. "Have breakfast ready by the time I come out." He barked as he shut the door.

"Yes...Master." She whispered in relief.

* * *

**Note:** So...I know I went MIA for some time and I suddenly reappear with this M-rated fanfic. And I know this fanfic seems rushed and weird, really weird, because I kind of wrote it really fast. And this is my first attempt at an M fic.

This means there will be sex, and there's the whole maid/Master thing going on, yes. I know it's...kinky, or whatever you'd describe it. Maybe even corny. But well, I'll continue if the turnout is well. If not, then ohhh well.

(I've got some things in mind I'd like to write into this story, but it all depends on you, the readers. So, I hope you'll let me continue this story. Hee.)

Oh, and yes, characters will be OOC at times, and I'm sorry about that.


	2. Natsu Dragneel

**Natsu Dragneel**

"Gajeel…" A young man snarled, his spiky pink hair a bright colour against the breezy green meadow he stood in.

Gajeel laughed. "Salamander." He said with calm, as if he was mocking Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu Dragneel has a fiery temper, and Phantom Lord only made him angrier and angrier. Everyone knew Phantom Lord's notoriety, and Natsu's guild, Fairy Tail, were often in conflict with them. "You'll be down on your knees today!" Natsu said, yelling as he charged at Gajeel with a burning fist.

Gajeel laughed as he charged towards Natsu as well, his own fist a cold iron.

* * *

Levy sighed in relief. Gajeel had gone out, Jose had gone out, and she was alone. Well, she could only stay in Gajeel's room or around the vicinity, but nevertheless, it was these short and sweet moments of solitude that she felt so at ease. She walked around Gajeel's room with light, playful steps until she stood in front of a full length mirror.

Her joyful expression faded. Her usual attire was a black dress that was made similar to a typical maid's dress—she unzipped her dress and let it fall. Her skin was hardly clear; sometimes she made mistakes, and the result of it was Gajeel's beatings. Sometimes it turned into cuts and the cuts left scars. And on her belly was the dreadful, horrid mark of Phantom Lord. She wished she could rip it off as if it was just a sticker, but as much as she clawed and scratched the mark, she could not even remove a bit of its ink.

She dressed herself again, and she took a deep breath. This was a perfect time to read. If anything could take her away, it was books. She walked out of Gajeel's room sneakily, and walked towards Jose's room. The library, although it wasn't very large, had books that Levy found fascinating. It was a shame no one (except maybe Jose himself) read. She knew for a fact that Gajeel did not. He would always train, or sleep, or eat, or…

She reached the only library in the guild, and pushed open the door slowly and softly. Walking inside the library felt as if she was walking inside a treasure trove. The smell of old books and ink calmed her. She hastily walked towards one of the books she spotted the last time she came here, and sitting on the soft carpeted floor, she started to read, easily lost in the world that wasn't hers.

* * *

Gajeel returned to his room, cuts and bruises on his body and his clothes a tattered mess. He knew that Levy would be around to tend to his wounds, as she usually would, but after waiting for a few minutes, he realized she was taking too long. So he got up and searched for her. There were a few things he noticed in the seven years they lived together, one of which was the fact that Levy loved reading.

He headed to the only place where books were in abundance—the library.

Opening the door slowly, he spotted the slightly hunched back of the petite girl, so engrossed in her novel that she didn't hear his footsteps or feel his presence. Gajeel placed his arms around his chest and stood behind her for a moment.

"Having fun?" He finally asked gruffly.

Levy turned around with a wide smile, one that Gajeel had never seen before and as a result, he was taken aback. "Yes! This story is just so…" She faltered, realizing that it was Gajeel. She stood up immediately, lowering her head respectfully. "I-I'm so sorry, Master! I was…I didn't see the time." She looked at his bleeding and blue-black body, surprised.

He stared at her passively. She trembled, afraid of what he might do or say. What if he would stop her from coming here? She feared that the most. "Please, don't tell Master Jose. I'll do anything." She pleaded.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"

She froze, realizing that she was too reckless in her words. "A-Anything that…I am capable of." She answered.

Gajeel scoffed lightly. "Whatever." He said, turning around and walking out of the library. Levy looked at his body, wounded more than she's ever seen before.

"M-Master," She called out, halting him for a moment. "I'll…tend to your wounds. They look terrible."

"I'll be waiting." He merely said as he walked back to his room. Levy watched his retreating back as she went to get the required ointments and bandages as well as requesting Gajeel's meal to be prepared.

* * *

Even though Levy hated Gajeel, she couldn't help but be curious as to why he had such terrible wounds. "What were you doing?" She asked.

Gajeel's eyes were closed as he felt her cool fingers smooth an ointment over his cuts and bruises. As cheesy as it sounds, he felt almost invigorated by her mere touch. "None of your business."

Levy could only tell that these cuts would add to the collection of scars he had on his body. She smudged the remaining ointment on her fingers to an old scar before wrapping bandages around his body. "Would you like to eat dinner now?" She asked softly, but her hands were caught by his so suddenly. Startled, she looked into his eyes and spotted an intense anger in his ruby orbs.

"Fucking Dragneel." He muttered as he pushed her away. She rubbed her wrists. _Dragneel…?_

"I'll bring your meal." She said curtly as she left to bring Gajeel's usual meal of meat, meat, and meat.

Jose was being in a generous mood today when he requested a large amount of caramel pudding. And so there was a nice plate of caramel pudding on Gajeel's tray this dinner, which Levy had to admit looked simply delicious. She placed the tray in front of Gajeel. He eyed the pudding without interest. He looked at Levy. She stood looking elsewhere, trying to control her temptation of stealing the dessert and trying to interest herself with something in his room (if there were any).

He held the plate of pudding out for her. "Don't want this." He said. She stared at the dessert.

"But…it'll be wasted." She said.

"Then have it." He said indifferently, although he had the intention of giving her the dessert in the first place.

Levy's eyes shimmered. It was quite usual for Gajeel to give her dessert whenever Jose was being generous, and that was always one of the better days of her life in this place. She reached out for the plate and picked up a spoonful, placing the soft pudding in her mouth. She savoured the taste.

One of the few things he noticed during their seven years together was the fact that Levy loved dessert. Knowing that, he would always give her his dessert, never once telling Jose to stop bringing them on his dinner tray.

* * *

One of the better days in Levy's life in Phantom Lord is also when she is asked to run an errand by the guild's chef, Teno. Today he just needed a number of spices, but it was still a huge relief for Levy. However, Jose wasn't oblivious. He made sure that Teno attached a tracking device to her wrist. It would alert him if she strayed, and if she removed it. Even so, she was at least positive enough to think it was a good opportunity for her to see the world outside.

She skipped as she finished her shopping and went away from the market. She was even able to buy a small notebook and pen with the leftover money, too! She smiled giddily, until she bumped into two strange looking men.

"Hoho, look Kawazu, look who we have here?"

"Can't even apologize for bumping into someone, eh?" The man named Kawazu said.

"I-I'm sorry." She squeaked, inching away from them.

"Yomazu, why don't we teach her a lesson?" Kawazu cracked his knuckles.

Yomazu cackled. "Sure thing."

Levy whimpered, powerless against them, and they had her cornered. What a turn of event. And it was such a good day! "Please, I'm sorry." She said. She clenched her fists. That was all she was good for; apologizing.

Kawazu threw a punch at her. She raised her arms defensively, but she was too weak to protect herself. She fell with a yelp. Yomazu kicked her stomach. "We'll teach you good." She was punched on her cheek, her lips bleeding, and she cried.

"Stop it!" A woman yelled, halting the two bullies. They turned to look at a blonde girl and a pink haired boy, around the same age as Levy.

"Huh? You're picking a fight with us now?" Yomazu said.

The pink haired boy growled. "Picking on the vulnerable ain't fair!" He yelled, throwing fiery punches at the two, while the blonde helped Levy up.

"Are you alright?" The blonde asked. Levy nodded, wiping her tears away as she stared at the pink haired boy.

"Hey, you're…Natsu Dragneel, aren't you?" Kawazu asked. Yomazu and Kawazu looked at each other in realization.

"That's right! Get the fuck out of our sight." Natsu yelled, sending them running off in retreat.

"Natsu…Dragneel." Levy mumbled, remembering Gajeel mentioning the name 'Dragneel' last night. "Thank you so much." She said, able to stand without the blonde girl's help.

"That's no problem at all." The blonde girl said. "What's your name? My name is Lucy. And that's Natsu, as you heard."

Levy smiled shyly. "Levy. Levy McGarden. Nice to meet you." She looked at Natsu's grinning face, and a tiny squeeze in her heart was felt, surprising her slightly. Lucy wiped the blood off Levy's face. Just when Levy was about to talk with them, the device beeped. She gulped. "I…have to go. I hope we see each other again, Natsu and Lucy!" She said as she ran off, leaving the two startled and curious as to why she had to leave in such a fluster.

_Natsu Dragneel_, Levy thought with a shy flutter.

* * *

When Levy returned to Phantom Lord to tend to Gajeel's requests, she had no time to treat her own wounds. And Gajeel looked startled at the noticeable swell on her cheek. He held her chin and looked at her cheek. "What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing of concern, Master." She said. _Why care now when you've hurt me before_, she thought miserably.

He scowled, pressing her stomach as he pushed her backwards. She winced, placing her hand over her stomach, and he also noticed the cuts around her knees. "I'll ask you again," He said agitatedly. "What happened?"

Levy pulled away. "It doesn't really matter to you in the end! Why would you care now, when you've given me greater pain than this?" She snapped, tears springing in her eyes. In the heat of her anger, she raised her hand and was about to slap his cheek, if he had not easily grabbed her hand and stopped her.

She sniffed. He let her go, and she ran out of his room.

* * *

"Levy," Jose's voice boomed in her ears, even though he spoke at a normal voice. She feared Jose more than she feared Gajeel.

"Y-Yes, Master Jose." She spoke respectfully as she knelt on the floor.

"I heard you've been rude to Gajeel." Jose said with a chuckle. Levy trembled.

"I…I didn't intend to sound—"

"Shut up." He interrupted, silencing her immediately. "I've kept you alive and well all this time. If you were living out there, you wouldn't have anywhere to go. You would have died, stupid bitch."

Levy looked up, feeling angry. "No, that's not true! My mother left me some wealth to survive! You killed my parents! And you're killing me by trapping me here!" She snapped.

Jose's eyes widened into a deadly stare that made Levy stop breathing. In his fit of anger, he walked towards her and kicked her in the stomach where she still had a fresh bruise. She screamed in pain, sobbing. He continued kicking her stomach. Tears streamed down her face and she tried to crawl away from Jose and the pain, even though she knew it would never work. Jose yanked her back and resumed his torture on her, feeding on her screams and sobs.

Gajeel only arrived when Jose was done 'teaching' Levy a lesson. He looked at the girl who lay helplessly on the floor, fresh bruises and cuts etched across her body. "Master Jose…" Gajeel said, not expecting such a harsh punishment just for what he told Jose. He regretted telling Jose of Levy's actions.

Jose shrugged and yawned. "Well, taught her a good lesson, Gajeel. She wouldn't be troubling you anymore, I'm sure." He said with a grin as he walked away.

Levy sobbed quietly, fists clenched and feeling pathetic. Gajeel walked towards her and knelt down to lift her. "Don't touch me." She hissed, stopping his hands. Still, he carried her up. The both of them knew she was powerless, and Levy felt disappointed and angry at herself for it.

"I…" Gajeel faltered. What could he say that would make her feel better? He was the one who caused this to happen.

Levy smiled up at him. "You could have just killed me all those years ago, couldn't you?" She asked with a small, sad laugh, which made him gulp silently. "Why am I still alive?"

Although Levy didn't notice it, Gajeel held her tighter to him. Her head rest on the crook of his neck, and filled with grief and fatigue, she drifted off to sleep. _Someone save me…Natsu Dragneel…_

_Save me._

* * *

**Notes:** Alright, so I got a lot more reviews and alerts than I expected (there are many more readers of M-rated fiction than I expected!) and it just made me excited to write this chapter. I've yet to really put any gruesome, M-rated worthy things yet but I was already feeling sad from having Levy in so much of pain.

I hope this was a nice chapter.


	3. Weep

**Weep**

Weeks have passed since Levy's harsh punishment from Master Jose, and as a result, she has grown even more detached from Gajeel. She felt a greater loss of pride and dignity now that she was seventeen, and still being beaten by Master Jose. She wondered if there was anything else she'd have to lose other than her life. If she hasn't got anything to lose, then maybe she just needed to play her cards right and get what she wants.

It was a sickening thought to play a silly, seductive role for anyone in this wretched guild, but maybe it was better than keeping the stupid obedient maid role on. Maybe if she got on Gajeel's good side by giving him something that most men in this place wants, he'd loosen up to her and she might have a chance at escaping.

She saw the snow falling outside Gajeel's window. Slowly and passively, each small clump of snow fell from the skies to the ground. It would have been beautiful, if not for the dreadful dead scenery around this guild. It's been so long since she touched snow.

"Shorty," She heard Gajeel call. "Grab your coat; we're going outside."

She was genuinely surprised. "W-Where to?"

"Don't bother asking, just follow me."

So she grabbed her dark blue coat (an old coat, but Jose was kind enough to let her pick it out herself) and followed Gajeel out of the guild. It was when she left the guild that she felt relief, and she shivered slightly from the cold. Her breaths came out as puffs of smoke and she loved the sight of it. Gajeel held out his hand towards her. She stared, unsure of what he wanted.

"Give me your hand." He said sternly. "You should be grateful you don't have to wear the tracking device."

Levy hesitated. She was grateful she didn't have to wear the device, but it was useless anyway. If she took an opportunity to run, she'd only be caught by Gajeel. So she placed her feeble hand in his, and he held onto her hand.

She was reminded of all those years ago when she first came to the guild, when she was tugged along to Gajeel's room as a child with his snug grip around her wrist, except this time, he was holding her hand with the same gentle snugness, and his hand was warm.

* * *

She felt as if they walked an endless path. But it was surprisingly fine because she saw everything around her that looked so pure and beautiful, with the snow falling all around. She caught a tiny clump of snow in her hand, only to be disappointed that it melted in her hand.

Levy looked at Gajeel's broad back. It was so long ago when they were just children, and he had a small back. She wondered what made him come to Phantom Lord. What did he go through? What does he do whenever he goes out of the guild, only to come back with cuts and bruises? Not that she cared…

She slipped on the pathway and she gave a small shriek, her cold hands clutching on Gajeel's warmer ones to regain her balance. She looked up at the young man, an embarrassed blush spreading across her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Master."

Gajeel looked at her and grinned, resuming in their walk once again. Levy felt a tingle of warmth from that grin, and wondered whether she was being soft.

* * *

Their destination was an empty meadow, yet what made it look unworldly was the fact that the snow had enveloped the whole place, turning everything white, and it just looked like they entered a whole different world; a world which was just pure and welcoming and almost as if it was paradise.

Levy's mouth gaped open slightly as she took in the view. "Oh my God." She whispered, and she walked to the center of the meadow, her hands tucked under her neck for warmth. She couldn't help but smile. "It's beautiful," She said. "Lovely. Unbelievable." She rambled.

Gajeel stood beside her, wondering if she was going to spew out all the perfect adjectives to describe this place. He grabbed a fistful of snow and threw it at her, earning a shriek from the poor girl. Levy stared at Gajeel, who merely laughed his strange laugh.

She arose to the challenge and grabbed a fistful as well, throwing it at Gajeel. It hit his chest. She shook off the water that was on her hands and heard a louder laugh coming from him. She gave a small smile before becoming startled by the next snowball that hit her face. It was easier for Gajeel since she was small. She grabbed a fistful again and threw it to him, this time hitting his face.

It was then that they started running around and throwing snow at each other. Levy felt exhilarated. She was reminded of how it was being a child again, and she laughed and laughed, feeling fun. The fight went on for a while.

"Wait, please, can we stop?" Levy asked, panting a little. She tucked her hands under her neck again. "My hands are freezing."

Gajeel looked at her as she admired the scenery again and he felt the urge to keep her close to him. She was the only person he felt close to in the guild. Although their relationship was just Master and Servant, he thought it could be, and is, special. "Come here," He beckoned, and obediently she did. He knew she was obedient because she feared punishment. He did punish her when they were younger, but now he didn't have the heart to. So he still regretted telling Jose what she's done weeks ago, and he regretted forcefully printing the guild mark on her belly all those years ago.

She stood before him, expecting an order. He took her freezing hands in his and rubbed them. She looked up at him with her large brown orbs, clearly baffled by his sudden gentleness. And then she smiled widely. He paused for a moment, an odd rush of joy running through his body.

It wasn't the first time he's thought of this, but she is beautiful.

Despite that, none of them knew whether their feelings were genuine, not when they've felt pain all their lives.

"We should get going." He said, letting her hands go. Levy's hands fell to her sides like dead weight, and her happy face turned disappointed.

She hated pretending, more so if she had to pretend to be sweet in front of Gajeel, but she tried. "Master, could we stay a little longer, please?" She begged adorably.

He almost choked on air. "What?" He blurted out, taken aback by her sweet plea.

"I…I love this scenery. Just a little longer, and I'll do anything for you." She said.

He was contemplating on lingering on the 'anything' once again, but decided not to. "Fine." He said, leaning on a rock and sitting down on the cold ground. "As soon as I feel too cold here, we're leaving."

"Thank you, Master!" She said joyfully as she stood in the center of the meadow again, catching snow from the tip of her tongue.

"Stupid shrimp," He muttered. "You're gonna freeze your hands again!" He warned.

She grinned at him. "Won't you warm them like earlier, Master?" She asked.

He blinked. She smiled. "…I trust…you. I know you'll warm me." She said, her voice wavering for a slight second, though she hoped he did not hear it.

"Hm," He smirked. "Do you, now?"

* * *

By the time Levy and Gajeel returned (with Gajeel taking Levy's hand once again, although he let go of her hand once they entered the guild), they bumped into Master Jose, who towed a young girl around Levy's age along. "Ah, Gajeel," The Master of Phantom Lord said, glancing at Levy for a second before throwing the young girl at Gajeel's feet.

Levy stared at the girl with sympathy, while Gajeel stared at the girl uninterestedly. "What do you want me to do with her, Master Jose?"

"Oh, I was feeling generous today. You can have her. I'm sure there are days when you feel…the urge." Master Jose said, implying something suggestive that they both stared at Master Jose in surprise. Levy was disgusted, and she failed to hide it completely. Jose cast his eyes upon Levy and stared at her interestedly. "Hm…" His lips widened into a smile. "Might I have Levy for a moment, Gajeel? I've a feeling she could do wonders for me."

Gajeel looked at the girl at the floor, arms bound, a gag in her mouth, and looking frightened. He looked at Levy, who looked equally frightened. He cared for Levy more than the girl on the floor. "Master Jose, I…uh," He looked at the Master sheepishly. "Levy's…mine." He said. "If you understand."

Master Jose's grin grew wider. "Of course. Well, since you've claimed her, it can't be helped." He whistled as he returned to his room.

Levy breathed a sigh of relief as Jose walked out of their sight. She squatted down, wanting to untie the girl.

"Shrimp," She heard Gajeel's gruff voice stop her sternly. She froze.

Gajeel picked the girl up. "Wait inside my room." He said as he walked away from Levy.

* * *

Levy could only hope that nothing terrible happened to the girl. Gajeel returned around 15 minutes later, and Levy stood up from the floor. She had no courage to ask Gajeel what happened, but her eyes showed everything.

"I let her run out of the guild." He said as he removed his coat and hung it on the hanger.

Levy stared at him for a mere second before sighing in relief once again. "Thank you. And for saving me from Master Jose, thank you, Master." She said.

There was a small pause between them for a while before Gajeel took a step closer to Levy. "You said you'd do anything for me." He said.

She looked up at him, but his eyes were unreadable. Did he mean to claim her like he told Master Jose just a while ago? There was no turning back. There was nowhere to run. In the end, Gajeel would use her, as he always did. She was a mere tool in his life.

So why…why did he act so kind to her just minutes ago, in the snow filled world?

He pushed her down and she fell onto his bed. She looked at him, but did not focus on him. She was afraid of what was to come. He unzipped her dress, the sleeves coming loose as he pulled the clothes off her body. She wasn't sure if she should attempt to get out of his grip.

Was there even any hope of her getting out of his hold?

She looked elsewhere as he looked at her body, scars etched across her torso. He eyed her simple lingerie. And then she started to shiver and tremble from the cold and fear. He looked, tracing every line and contour of her face down to her neck, her chest, her waist, her hips, and her legs. He found every inch of her attractive. The scars did not bother him at all, but he felt guilty.

He ran his fingers through her hair, reveling in the soft strands, and then placed his hand on her chin and made her face him.

He knew she would not forget him, and at the same time, he wished she would.

He lowered his face closer to hers, and she lay perfectly still. Levy anticipated his lips upon hers, and she would have thought he would do it roughly, as his personality was.

But she stared at him when she felt a soft peck on her cheek, lasting for only a second.

"Wear your clothes. You're dismissed for the day." He said, turning his back to her. He knew he was despicable in her eyes, and he knew that no matter how much affection he showered upon her, she would never forgive and forget him.

Levy wore her dress hastily and held back tears that threatened to fall. When she ran out of his room and back to her own small servant's room, the feeling of his lips on her cheek that lasted for a second lingered for hours. She started to cry, lasting long until she went to sleep.

* * *

Winter was blisteringly cold, and Levy had to force her teeth to stop chattering. This was the only time she liked to go to Gajeel's room, because it was always kept warm during the winter. Jose wasn't kind enough to provide hot water to the servants, and because the water was cold, they could only wash their faces with it. Levy did bathe with cold water once or twice, but it turned out to be a bad idea.

She woke up a little late the next morning, and she washed her face with the cold water. Somehow the cold didn't bother her so much now. She felt warm. Levy walked towards Gajeel's room and knocked on the door. She heard a gruff "Come in" before she opened the door, and she spotted Gajeel, sitting on his bed and polishing a sword.

She might have lost her footing when she stumbled slightly, nearly bumping into him. "I'm sorry." She mumbled wearily. Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "Would you like breakfast now?"

Gajeel set the sword against the wall and looked at her face, noticing that it looked paler than usual. "It's midday." He said.

Her eyes widened. "What?" She asked stupidly.

"You didn't show up, so I got breakfast from another woman." He said, scowling as if there was some unpleasant experience.

Levy panicked. Was Gajeel going to punish her now? "I'm-I'm so sorry, Master! I didn't realize, I usually wake up on time…" She looked precarious on her own feet as she swayed slightly.

"Oi, shrimp." Gajeel said, hiding his concerned voice. "How are you feeling?"

Levy stared at the floor. "I'm fine." She said softly, eyes fixated to the floor and looking rather dazed.

Gajeel sighed inaudibly. He placed his palm on her forehead. "You're burning." He said.

His hands were cool and soothing against her forehead. She almost caught his hand as he removed his hand from her warm skin, but she stopped before she made a fool out of herself. "I…feel fine." She lied.

He scoffed. "Should have expected a tiny person like you'd fall sick in this weather." He said.

Levy glared at him. Her flushed cheeks turned slightly redder from her anger. "Well you don't even know where I sleep! Master Jose doesn't…" She faltered, realizing that he would tell Master Jose what she said. "Um, never mind." She said. "Would you like anything, Master?"

"Yeah, I do." Gajeel said, arms across his chest. "Tell me what you were going to say."

"It's nothing important," She said.

"It is when you're burning up with a fever now."

"It doesn't matter."

He stood up from where he sat and walked towards the door. "Then I'll find out myself." He said, heading towards the servants' quarters.

Levy gasped. "No, it's alright, Gajeel!" She yelled, and then she froze. She just said his name. She said 'Gajeel', not 'Master'. She blushed. _Why am I even feeling shy just because I said his name aloud?_ She screamed internally. But she knew she didn't want him near her room. She didn't want him to see how empty it was; how devoid of care and how cold it was. She wasn't sure why she didn't want him to see her room. Was it because she didn't want him to see her as a servant after all?

_What are you thinking about? He treats you as a servant. He looks at you as a servant. What are you saying?_ She chided herself. _And…why do you even care how he looks at you?_

He turned to look at her. She looked at him pleadingly. "Just tell me what to do; I'll do it. But don't…look into my life any more than this." She begged.

At that moment, Gajeel wondered what could have made him think that they were close. He wondered what she thought of him. He wondered if there would ever come a day when she was happy, and a day when Phantom Lord was not a dark place as he saw it right now. He wondered what her eyes saw.

But were they not both thrown into the cage of loneliness?

"Fine." He said in the end, walking back into his room, but not without Levy. She gave a small yelp as he dragged her into his room. "Rest here." He said.

"What?" She asked incredulously, but plopped down on the bed. "I can't—"

"You can. You will. You're sick, you need rest." He said, pushing her down onto the bed and pulling the covers over her body. She looked up at his stern face.

"Why?" She asked.

Gajeel tucked the covers comfortably on her as she laid her head on his pillow. He pushed her bangs out of her face. "You need something to get your hair out of your face," He chuckled. She looked at him, expecting the answer to her question.

"I don't like seeing you looking this weak." He said before leaving his room to her.

* * *

Master Makarov looked at Jet and Droy. The three were in his private office. "We've seen her," Jet said. "She looks like her. She looks like Jule. There's no mistake." He clenched his fists to keep his emotions under control.

Makarov looked at the snapshot of Levy in the snow. "At long last, we've finally found Levy McGarden. To think she was here all this time..."

* * *

Master Jose made himself comfortable in the Heartphilia's lounge, waiting for the man of the house to appear. Jose kept a smile on his face.

It was not long until Jude Heartphilia appeared, placing a picture of Lucy Heartphilia in front of Jose. "I want her back. Do what it takes to bring her back, and you'll be rewarded a grand sum."

Master Jose looked at the blonde in the picture, smiling sweetly with Natsu Dragneel and Happy. "Of course, Sir." He grinned devilishly.

* * *

**Note: **Finally, some action, right? And some mind-boggling emotions in Levy and Gajeel. On another note, I can't stop watching the dance scene between them in episode 125. They are so adorable. And Gajeel totally wants to dance with her. That shy fool.


	4. Fate's Encounter

**Fate's Encounter**

It had taken about two days to rid Levy's fever. Surprisingly, she was taken care of by Gajeel most of the time. It was a side of Gajeel that Levy had never seen before. She was starting to think twice about his usual cold exterior.

But memories always told her otherwise.

The day she felt better, she wished she was still allowed to sleep. She opened her eyes slightly, looking around the room. She didn't see Gajeel anywhere in her range of sight. She shifted to her other side, making herself comfortable when she froze.

Gajeel was sleeping on the other side of the bed. She held back a shriek. Gajeel's arm was placed over her (even though she was covered by the blanket)! A blush crept upon her cheeks. _Am I still a little feverish? _She thought, feeling warm. Now that they were beside each other, she was able to look at his face closer.

His face did not betray his personality. Anyone could see his wild, rough face. Piercings lined his nose and eyebrows, and it would generally look unusual to most people. But even behind this rough looking face, she had to admit there was one thing she liked looking at.

He opened his eyes, and she looked into the ruby orbs of his.

And then he gave a yelp and got off the bed.

Levy sat up, fighting to calm her sudden emotions of surprise and confusion. "I'm, um, I'm sorry!" She said.

Gajeel sighed. "No, I should have expected this." He said, scratching his head lightly. "You apologize too much."

She blinked as she sat up on the bed. Gajeel turned around, hiding the expression on his face. The blanket fell off her as she sat up, and she realized she was just wearing an oversized shirt. This time, a bright blush spread on her face. "D-Did you…?"

"Your usual dress seemed uncomfortable to sleep in." He mumbled. He stretched his arms and yawned.

Levy got out of bed in a fluster. She can't believe she let herself be pampered, and by Gajeel out of all people! "Th-Thank you, Master." She said, lowering her head respectively as she played with the hem of his shirt embarrassingly. She looked up when she felt his hand on her forehead.

"Your fever's gone down." He said as he removed his hand.

She nodded. His hand lowered to caress her cheek, and then down to her neck. She wondered—she anticipated—whether he would go lower. There was conflict in her feelings. She wanted something to happen, but at the same time, she wanted to push him away. He pulled his hand away suddenly, as if he realized that he was touching a burning object.

He left the room. Levy sat on his bed.

And then she crawled back into it, hugging the pillow he slept on close to her.

* * *

"Lucy! What did she do to you, Gajeel?"

"Let go of me! Help!"

"Gihihi. Come to Phantom Lord and rescue her if you want her back, fairies."

* * *

Levy opened her eyes, sitting up on his bed immediately. She felt uneasy. Was it because of a dream she had? But she couldn't even remember what the dream was. The uneasiness was still in her heart. She looked around. Gajeel still hasn't returned. She stretched, remembering that she still wore one of his shirts. She took it off, changing into her maid uniform that was hanging on a wall.

She walked out of the room, when she heard an angry yell from across the hall. Following where the yell came from, she spotted Gajeel pulling Lucy along, although the blonde girl tried to struggle with no avail. "Lucy," Levy whispered in concern. She clenched her fists. _Oh God._ She thought to herself, a disappointed and frustrated emotion swelling in her heart. _How could I even think for one moment that Gajeel was different?_ She bit her bottom lip. She had to save Lucy from this hellhole and the people within it.

With that said, it would be difficult to even visit Lucy were she was kept (which was most likely the prison cells). Levy decided to visit during the night, but she hoped there was no security around, or at least a lack of it.

Midnight came by fast, and Levy sneaked out of her room to the prison. She peered at the entrance, noticing that the person guarding had fallen asleep. What luck, she thought confidently as she sneaked into the prison, walking past a few prison cells which were mostly empty. She stopped when she spotted Lucy. "Lucy!" She whispered.

The blonde girl had her hands chained to the wall, and she looked out of her cell to see Levy. "Levy…? What—why are you here?" She asked wearily. Levy stood outside the cell, holding onto the metal grills that barred her from Lucy. Lucy's face was swollen and she had little cuts. She was a mess, and Levy could only feel pity for the blonde girl. She didn't deserve this; she helped Levy weeks ago, and this isn't what she should receive.

Levy was helpless, but the least she could do was to make things a little better for Lucy. "I…I'm a slave in this guild. I was captured and forced to work here seven years ago. I could never escape. I was too weak." Levy said, pain rising within her as she explained. But she ended the story. "Do you need anything, Lucy? I can bring it." She said with a smile.

Lucy looked at Levy with sympathy, but smiled. "It's alright. I'm glad I can talk to you like this." Her expression turned determined. "We'll both get out of here, okay? I know we can. Natsu and the rest of the Fairy Tail members will come and help us."

Although she knew there were other guilds, she had not heard of their names before. "Fairy Tail." She repeated, feeling a rush of excitement and pleasure within her. If this is the guild which Natsu and Lucy were a part of, then it must be wonderful. She grinned. "I'd love to go to Fairy Tail."

They had not realized that Gajeel stood at the entrance of the prison, eavesdropping into their conversation.

* * *

It's been nearly a day since Lucy was captured, and she was treated horribly by Gajeel and Jose. Levy felt bitter, and she did not have the will to see Gajeel as well, even though she pushed herself to meet him as usual. She met Lucy in the night when everyone was either away or asleep, but she never realized Gajeel was always behind her.

"Lucy, are you a mage too?" Levy asked.

Lucy gave a smile. "Yes, I am. I'm a stellar spirit mage." She grinned. "And a proud mage of Fairy Tail."

Levy smiled. "I've read on stellar spirit mages. That must be wonderful. I wish I was in Fairy Tail."

Lucy gave a small smile. "You'd love Fairy Tail. If I'm not wrong, you seem to like reading, Levy. Fairy Tail has a small collection of books, I'm sure you'll love them." Lucy blushed modestly. "I'm also writing a novel." She said.

Levy perked up. "Really? Oh wow, Lucy! Can I be the first to read it when you're done?" She asked. What Levy said seemed to create excitement and hope within Lucy as the spirit mage nodded enthusiastically and they both giggled softly in their newfound bond.

* * *

He wanted to tell her to stay away from all that was happening, so that she wasn't going to be involved, and so that she wouldn't be running in circles in the midst of the danger that was to come. But most of all, he wanted to tell her to stay away from all that was happening so she wouldn't have the decision to leave.

Despite that, he knew she had made contact with the rich blonde girl, and there was no longer anything that was keeping her back from Fairy Tail. He was frustrated. She was his. They always stayed together. He gave her things to be happy about whenever he wasn't busy.

But she hates him.

He stood in the shadows, watching her petite figure walk past the number of rooms from the prison and back to hers. He sighed as she disappeared from his sight. The least he could do is to bid her farewell.

* * *

Lucy was brought to the guild's tower, where Jose took over and held her captive. She only wished she could see Natsu and everyone else again. And she wished Levy would be granted the opportunity to escape this place. She gave a glare at Jose, who only laughed at her, and told her the truth of why these things were happening. Lucy's eyes widened into shock as a tremendous swell of betrayal, disappointment, and sadness filled her heart. Jose only laughed once again, stating how stupid she was, and that she should just be a good girl and return home.

But even Lucy knew when her opportunities arrive.

* * *

"Your fight is with Natsu, isn't it?" Levy asked as she stood at the entrance of Gajeel's room.

Gajeel scowled. "None of your business."

"Please, let Lucy go." She said, only to be pulled by the collar of her dress towards him, his glare more menacing than usual. She stopped breathing for a second.

"I won't." He hissed. She trembled in his grip, terribly frightened. He let go of her and she fell to her knees while he laughed. "Angry? Do you hate me? Say it. You feel like shit, don't you? All these seven years were great for me," He cackled. "You become so afraid of me, it's fucking funny—"

"But you showed me something different! You showed me kindness as well! I remember it well!" She interrupted, surprised by the sudden outburst herself. But Gajeel didn't seem to care. He slapped her across the face.

"Get lost, shrimp. I have no need for you anymore." He said intimidatingly. She placed her hand over her cheek, feeling the burning sensation of his slap and holding back tears of pain. She opened the door and ran out.

Gajeel clenched his fists as he gritted his teeth. He smelled a familiar dragon slayer in the building, along with the puny guild members that belonged to Fairy Tail. Dismissing Levy from his mind, he decided to step into the battlefield. That was where he belonged, and he should have realized from the start that there wouldn't be anyone he could be close to.

* * *

Levy ran. She ran even though she ran out of breath, and she cried. Was he, in the end, a monster? She didn't know what to do, and where to go, when she bumped into a blue haired mage. Levy stopped, taking a step back. "J-Juvia Loxar." She whispered, wondering why she would walk through this hallway when she never appeared once.

Juvia looked at Levy uninterestedly. "Where is Gajeel-kun? We must show ourselves to Fairy Tail."

Levy bit her bottom lip. "M-Master must still be in his room. I just left him there."

Juvia noticed the smaller blue haired girl's tears and a red mark on her cheek. "You'd best leave now." The water mage said in the end, walking past Levy and towards Gajeel. Levy clenched her fists as she ran again, hoping to find Lucy before meeting the Fairy Tail members.

She searched the prison, but Lucy was no longer there. Levy gulped. _It must be Jose_, she thought, despair running through her. _No, Lucy must be alright. She must be somewhere in here._ Levy ran upstairs, when she spotted a pink haired boy. "Natsu," She whispered in relief. "Natsu!" She yelled, stopping him and Happy.

Natsu stared at her. "Levy? What are you doing here?" He asked incredulously. "Where's Lucy?"

Levy shook her head apologetically, wishing Lucy could be found safe.

"It's alright," He said. "Let's find her together." Happy beamed a smile at Levy.

The blue haired girl's frown turned into a smile as she nodded. "Natsu, Happy. I'm so glad you're here." She said.

"I'm glad too."

Natsu's eyes glowered. Levy turned around to see Gajeel, with an unconscious Lucy slung over his shoulder. "Gajeel," Natsu snarled, flames burning, to which the iron dragon slayer laughed.

Levy stood between the two. Somehow she wished they didn't have to fight, but she knew that Lucy was in danger. Gajeel threw Lucy aside as if she was an object, and Levy gasped, running towards the blonde girl. Lucy woke up from the impact, and the next thing they knew, Gajeel and Natsu were about to engage in a battle on the spot.

"Levy, get Lucy out of here." Natsu growled as he fixed his eyes on Gajeel. The iron dragon slayer did not say a word, but was only interested in defeating Natsu.

Levy slung Lucy's arm over her shoulder for support and left the two dragon slayers, until she spotted a member with a Fairy Tail mark on them. "Lucy!" The dark haired young man said as he took Lucy from Levy. "You are…?" He asked quizzically.

"Natsu and Gajeel are fighting. I…have to do something." Levy said, running back to where the dragon slayers were. Arriving at where the dragon slayers were, she realized the place had been reduced to rubble. They were also on the second floor, which meant that the more they trash the place, the chances of the floor eventually crumbling down may happen. "S-Stop it, both of you!" She said.

The two halted, turning to look at Levy. "Are you a part of Phantom Lord?" Natsu asked, a small snarl attached to his tone. Levy's expression turned sad. She didn't want to be associated with Phantom Lord, but the mark on her belly—forceful as it was—could betray her words.

Gajeel scoffed. "Her, part of Phantom Lord? She's a fucking wimp. Good for nothing, that's what. Master Jose kidnapped her and brought her here seven years ago, and she hasn't done a good deed for the guild since." He punched his fist to his palm, a smack sounding from the contact. "I have to admit," He grinned. "She was a great punching bag."

Natsu looked back at Gajeel and growled. "So that's how it is. Levy was forced to be here." Natsu said. "You Phantom Lord sicken me. How could you treat your nakama like shit?" He yelled.

Levy stared at Gajeel. Was that how he saw her as? She ran between them. "Wait, Natsu! If you fight any more, both of you will—" She felt a strong arm push her aside, and made her fall off the building. "Gajeel!" She screamed as she fell. She was, however, caught by someone. She opened her frightened eyes and looked up at a spiky orange haired man who smiled at her.

"It's Levy! Droy, I caught Levy!" He said to a black haired man who had a strange hairstyle. The two men looked tearful as the spiky haired man set Levy on her feet. Levy looked at them quizzically. "Explanations will have to come later," He said as he pointed to where Natsu and Gajeel were, stil fighting. Levy looked at them with concern. The man tugged on her arm. "We have to leave. The building is about to collapse!" He said as he pulled her. Levy's tired legs followed the man's pull as she left the area.

* * *

Natsu returned to the guild in the evening, his clothes tattered and bruised. The look on Lucy's face was that of relief as she helped him and laid him on the bed in the guild to be treated. Levy looked from the door, unsure of how to deal with things now that she was here. Although it would be strange to ask, she wanted to know how Gajeel was, and whether Natsu knew what Gajeel was going to do now that Phantom Lord disbanded.

"Levy," She heard an old man's voice call her. She turned around and saw Master Makarov, the master of Fairy Tail, and he beckoned her to his office.

Sitting in his office, she looked at her feet silently as he sat on his table. The atmosphere was tense, but Makarov broke it with a smile. "Well, it's great to finally have you here, Levy." Levy stayed silent. "I was a good friend of your parents, and I had heard of your parents too late. I could not save you then, but I've been searching for you since." He said.

She nodded. She had heard this from Jet and Droy. Apparently Jet and Droy were distant relatives of hers. She had no idea that she still had relatives, distant or not. "Your parents were good people. They tried hard to make you happy. But Jose..." Master Makarov gritted his teeth in anger. "He took advantage of your parents' poor status and made you and your parents suffer."

Levy held back the tears that threatened to fall. "He said I had to serve Phantom Lord to pay the debts of my parents." She said.

Makarov punched the table, surprising her. "That no-good liar." He muttered. "Your parents had paid him back every single dime they borrowed from him! He just wanted them to suffer and wrongfully increased their debt!" He growled.

Her eyes widened. "Then…what was I there for?" She asked in a whisper.

The old man looked sadly at her. "He just kept you there, child. You were just a slave."

Levy trembled. For the longest time, she felt angry towards her parents for leaving her with this debt. She was a slave for Gajeel and had to go through torture from Jose for nothing. And to think there were people who cared for her so close to her, and they never met once. She felt a rush of emotions overflowing through her—anger, sadness, happiness—all the pent up frustration for seven years and the relief of coming here made her burst into tears. She cried her heart out.

_I'm free,_ she thought.

* * *

**Notes: **I actually started this story while I'm having exams, and I spend quite some time writing this instead of studying for my exams, haha. Well, I hope this hasn't been such a bad chapter, and this is definitely not the end of the story so I hope everyone will look forward to the next chapter. Thank you!


	5. I Am Not Afraid

**I Am Not Afraid**

Levy sat in the guild library, reading through books of magic. Makarov had told her that she was a potential mage, but she could not believe him. Magic did interest her, only that it had never crossed her mind that she could be a mage, like the rest of Fairy Tail. Then again, she can't stay in a mage guild if she isn't a mage. In the collection of books that Fairy Tail owned, she spotted a book on word magic.

Solid Script…? She read as she looked through the chapters, learning more on the word magic and its variations. There was Western and Eastern, words of different languages, and different incantations. She could never tell what sort of magic she would have if she really is a mage, but reading this book made her feel as though the magic called out to her. She finished the book by night, and Makarov called her to his office once again.

* * *

She sat in the office, blinking incredulously at the master. "Um, tomorrow?" She asked stupidly.

He grinned. "Yes, that's what I said. We will be training tomorrow. I'm hoping to harness your magic power." He said.

Levy gulped. She was not confident at all. But she wanted to stay in the guild, and she wanted to talk to Natsu and Lucy more. After a moment's hesitation, she nodded. "Great! I hope you'll settle in Fairy Hills well, but don't forget to get here around nine for the training! We've got a long day." He said. "Oh, I almost forgot." He said, walking out of his office and calling for Mirajane.

The silver haired barmaid appeared with a pleasant smile. Makarov left the room, leaving it to Mirajane. "Well, Levy, I think it's time you got our guild mark on you. Where would you like it?" She asked.

Levy blushed shyly. "I…I can?" She hesitated. "But…I have Phantom Lord's mark on me." She said dejectedly.

Mirajane gave a sympathetic smile. "That's alright. I can take it off for you. You no longer need to remember that guild." She said. Levy beamed a smile and nodded. She showed Mira where the guild mark was, and Mirajane removed it from her belly. After a moment's consideration, Levy decided to have the guild mark on her back on the right. Levy felt giddy with her guild mark. She was finally a part of Fairy Tail.

There was a huge party to welcome Levy into the guild, and she had never felt so loved for such a long time.

* * *

It took a week for Levy to call forth her magic power, but Master Makarov said she was a fast learner. The more she trained, the more she realized she could be a mage, and that words were her power. She had lunch in the guild, deepening her friendship with the other guild members at the same time. Jet and Droy were especially kind to her, and she felt an attachment to them almost instantly. They even said that they could be a team once she became better at her magic, and although she was embarrassed to join a team as an amateur she was, nevertheless, happy. But she also found it exciting to talk to Natsu, who was full of confidence and seemed to be the cause of ruckus in the guild. She realized that he was attractive, and she remembered the first time they met. He was...amazing.

She blushed to herself. She couldn't possibly have feelings for the fire dragon slayer!

"Hey, Levy!" Natsu said, taking her away from her thoughts. She looked at him, slightly startled. He grinned at her. "How's the guild?" He asked as Lucy and Happy joined her table.

Levy smiled. "It's great. I didn't think a guild could be so much fun!" She said, since the guild she remembered was cold, dark, and twisted. Lucy and Happy gave smiles while Natsu's grin became wider. After a moment's pause, Levy decided to ask the question that was on her mind most. "Um, Natsu," She said, and he looked at her. "I was wondering…what happened to Gajeel?" She asked.

Natsu shrugged. "I don't know what he's doing now, but I know he's fine. He told me about Metalicana too." He said.

"Metalicana?" Levy asked quizzically.

"You didn't know? Metalicana is a dragon. Gajeel's foster father. I have one too, Igneel. But Igneel and Metalicana disappeared on X777. I thought Gajeel would know, since he's a dragon slayer too, but he doesn't." Natsu said disappointedly. Happy cheered the pink haired boy.

"Did you know that dragon slayers like Natsu and Gajeel can eat their own elements? Like Natsu is a fire dragon slayer, so he can eat fire. And Gajeel is an iron dragon slayer, so he can eat iron." Lucy explained.

Levy was awed at this newfound information. She had never known Gajeel was a dragon slayer, and this was the first time she heard of Metalicana. So in the end, I wasn't really close to Gajeel after all, she thought, a disappointed feeling in her. She stopped herself. Why would she feel disappointed? He was so mean to her. She bit her bottom lip.

"Levy?" She heard Lucy ask with concern. Levy shook her head and smiled. It was time to forget about him. She turned her attention to Natsu, who went on about beating up anyone who would cause trouble to his nakama. She admired that strength.

* * *

Surprisingly, the first word that she summoned was 'Fire'. Levy watched the word, burning brightly and with spirit until Makarov put it out. She smiled widely. "Amazing, Master Makarov! Solid Script magic is amazing!" She said enthusiastically.

Makarov was glad that Levy showed more joy now that she was in the guild. She kept practicing, and by the end of the week she was able to summon 'Fire', 'Water', 'Ice' and 'Thunder'. She also knew that her magic was flexible—she could summon almost any word and it would have the properties of the object that it was named for.

* * *

Everyone in the guild was rather amazed at Levy's advancement in magic. It was not long until she made a team with Jet and Droy called Shadow Gear, and she took missions with them. She wasn't confident to try on solo missions yet, but most people praised her and said that at this rate, she would be fine on her own.

And that also meant that responsibilities were on her shoulder now. "I think with the missions you're taking now, you will be able to support yourself. I hope you'll be able to pay your own rent and expenses, Levy?" Makarov asked, to which Levy nodded. She couldn't trouble Makarov anymore.

Levy worked hard, and with that hard work she earned a name in the guild and she didn't have so much trouble paying rent, buying food, and of course, books. It was bliss. She was so free. The responsibilities just made her realize how important it was to live.

Yet she also knew she was running away. She worked and worked, and read and read. She trained as hard as she could, but at night when she went to sleep, she always dreamed of rubies, and would wake up in the middle of the night with a jolt.

"Gajeel." She would whisper in the dark, an odd mixture of sadness, confusion, and longing every time she spoke his name. She felt so distant from him now, but at the same time, she felt as if he hasn't left her at all.

* * *

Levy looked at the mission board. There were tons of missions she could choose from. "Levy, are you trying for a solo mission?" Mirajane asked. Levy nodded, although looking shy. Mira smiled. "Well, go ahead! I think you should try for a small one first, okay?" She advised, and Levy nodded.

The blue haired girl looked at a fairly simple one. "Help us look for the missing treasure!" Was all it was written, and the reward was just a small amount. But it seemed like an adventure, just like the ones she read in her books. She showed Mirajane the mission before heading out.

Levy arrived at Shirotsume Town, excited for her first ever solo mission. She looked at the flyer she took from the mission board. "Will be at Shirotsume park every day at two." She read to herself and she grinned. She looked at the town clock and noticed it was just five minutes to two. She headed to the park as fast as she could.

When she arrived, she spotted two boys of talking to each other. "Look, Bean and Gen didn't come today. This is stupid. I don't want to go treasure hunting anymore." One of them said as he left.

"No, wait! We should wait a bit more!" The other called out but his friend did not return. Levy walked towards the boy.

"Are you the one who posted this on the mission board?" Levy asked the boy. The boy turned around with excitement, but turned gloomy at the sight of a woman. Levy pouted. "Hey, I'm here to help. You want the treasure or not?" She asked.

The boy shrugged. "Better than nothing. I've been waiting! My name's Jon." He said. "I'm eight years old!"

Levy grinned. "My name's Levy. I'm seventeen. Let's get this treasure started. Is it in town?" She asked.

Jon shook his head. "It's in the forest. I don't think it's too deep inside, but I was being cautious anyway." He said.

They headed to the forest. Levy wasn't particularly afraid, but Jon hesitated. Eventually he took a deep breath and entered. Levy followed. The map showed certain points for clues, which Levy and Jon found along the way.

"I found this map in the attic a few days ago. I think it's treasure!" He said enthusiastically, while Levy nodded with equal enthusiasm. It was then that they heard a rustle, and Levy and Jon stopped. "Did you hear that?" Jon asked.

Levy looked around warily. She didn't hear anything anymore, but the two still stood in their spots. "It could just be an animal." Levy said. She kept herself alert for danger, but nothing happened. Eventually Jon tugged on Levy's sleeve and they walked again. This time, Jon held onto Levy's hand. Following the map, they walked along to what seems to be the center of the forest (it wasn't a very big forest in actuality). Jon and Levy looked around.

"There is nothing." He said.

Levy felt sorry for the boy, and worried that he would feel terribly disappointed, she tried to think of something. "Maybe we have to dig?" She asked.

Jon beamed a smile. "Yeah, maybe!" He said as he took out a shovel from his backpack. He's prepared, Levy thought. And then she heard a faint rustle again. Jon was busy digging to hear it. Levy looked around, frowning. She hoped it wasn't anything menacing…

"Levy-neechan!" Jon said, catching her attention. She squatted down. He held up a small box. "I wonder what's inside."

Levy's eyes shimmered. "Oh wow, a real treasure! Let's see if we can open it." She said as he set the box down and opened the box. Inside was an old toy. Jon held up the toy. "Wow, this is pretty old." He said, when he looked as though he remembered something important. "I remember my dad talking about this toy and saying how much he missed it! It must be this one!" Jon said with a grin. He placed the box into his backpack.

Levy grinned, seeing how happy the boy was. He held onto to her hand again. "Um," He looked at her embarrassingly. "I don't have money to give, but we can get ice cream." He said.

Levy blinked at him, forgetting about the reward. She laughed. "Ice cream it is!" She said as they walked back to the park. An ice cream truck was waiting for them at the entrance of the park. Jon ran towards the truck and got two ice cream cones, handing one to Levy. The two sat on a bench and ate their ice cream. "I'm sorry the treasure wasn't as great as it was, Jon." She said.

Jon shook his head. "I'm glad I found dad's treasure!" He said, beaming a smile.

Levy grinned. "You're right. I bet your dad will be happy." She said, a faint feeling sadness in her heart. She couldn't do things like this anymore for her parents, and she wished they could have had better lives.

Jon finished his ice cream and after a long goodbye and grateful words from the young boy, he left. Levy sat on the bench, watching children play in the park. She sighed, getting up and walking out of town and into an empty field, when she froze.

"Had fun, huh?"

She looked into ruby eyes, and she took a shaky breath. "Gajeel…w-what are you doing here?" She asked.

"None of your business." He said.

With that attitude, she decided to make her way back to the guild. But even then, she hesitated. "H-How are you?" She asked.

"Hm, still caring as ever." He smirked. He pulled out a small chunk of metal from the bag he had slung over his shoulder and munched on it.

She looked at him eat. "You never told me you were an iron dragon slayer." She said.

"I don't think I have to tell you things about me." He said indifferently.

Levy was starting to feel irritated by his attitude. He shows up in front of her and treats her like a discarded object!

_Wait. Isn't it supposed to be this way? Isn't this normal?_ She thought to herself. "Well. Okay." She said, walking past him.

"For a weakling, you let your guard down." He said.

She stopped. Why is he provoking her? "I'm not afraid of you. Not anymore." She said, although it was a lie. But she wasn't weak! She could fight!

"Hm…" She saw a wider smirk on his face. "Prove it."

She clenched her fists, gritting her teeth. Her agitated face amused him. "Solid Script: Fire!" She chanted, the word appearing and flying towards him.

He dodged it easily. Levy sent all the words she's learned so far to attack him, but he dodged them easily yet again. Levy grew frustrated. "Gajeel," She said agitatedly, a slight growl to her voice. "You're just playing around with me! Just…get lost!" She yelled, turning around and running off.

If only she was faster, because in the next second she found herself pinned to a tree by him, and she gave a small squeak of surprise. Their faces were so close. "Do you really want me to get lost?" He asked, lowering his head towards hers.

She licked her lips. "I…" She felt his body lean against hers. "No…" She whispered, and they both froze. Levy was especially baffled by her response.

"That's a good answer," She heard him whisper in her ear before he nibbled her earlobe. She gasped, feeling a small shiver as her face turned a dark shade of red. She heard his signature laugh before he moved away from her. She gulped, feeling flustered and embarrassed all of a sudden. She wondered why, when he had seen her body when they were master and servant.

"You need more training before taking me on," He said smugly before he walked away.

Levy fumed. He was just toying with her! _Fine, fine!_ She gritted her teeth. He is still a rude, inconsiderate, smug jerk! She wasn't going to bother. She turned the other way and got a carriage back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

Levy stood silently in the guild's backyard, taking a deep breath. It was as if she found a great motivation to become stronger, and that motivation stemmed from Gajeel's appearance yesterday. Remembering the incident made her fume once again. She summoned 'Fire' just to ease her agitation. How could he even be so close to her after all that has happened?

She imagined his smug face in front of her, and she instantly turned red with rage. She threw her words at him—Fire, Ice, Water, Thunder—and then she remembered him eating a chunk of iron. "Iron!" She burst out, the word appearing and dropping onto the ground. She blinked, startled by how easily she summoned the word in the heat of the moment.

"Levy!" She heard Droy call her. She looked at his direction. "Let's go on a mission!" He said.

She beamed a smile. "Okay!" She ran back into the guild, but not before glaring at 'Iron' and giving it a kick.

* * *

"Isn't that…near Oak Town?" Levy asked reluctantly to her teammates. They looked at her uncomfortably.

"W-Well, if you're not comfortable with it then we can look for another mission. It's just that this one has a high reward and with the three of us, it'll be possible to do it." Jet explained, hoping he didn't upset Levy.

Levy looked at the paper and shook her head. "Let's go. It sounds exciting." She said as she smiled at them. The two boys smiled at her decision.

So off they went to their mission, in which they were to find a monster hidden within the woods and defeat it, since it was terrorizing the villagers. They arrived by evening, and Levy decided for the team to look for the monster in the morning. "We wouldn't be any good if we're tired." She said, and the two boys agreed to her decision.

Morning came and Levy woke up early. She walked around the village market and bought herself an apple. She didn't think there would come a day when she would buy something for herself. It was liberating, and fulfilling.

Until she saw a flash of black in the midst of the bustling market. _It can't be…_

She dismissed the possibility of _him_ being here. My mind must be playing tricks on me, she thought as she bit into her apple. He's affecting her more than she expected. And she thought she could forget about him now that she's starting anew.

If Levy had the strength of, say, Natsu she would have crushed the apple in her hand as she clenched it in her hand tightly while she remembered how close he was to her yesterday. And then she took a deep breath. _Why are you even getting so worked up over this, Levy? Just. Forget. Him._ She thought frustratedly. _But it's because it's him that I'm so worked up over this!_

A hand on shoulder made her turn behind and looked at Jet and Droy with a frightening expression. They cringed. She erased the thought of Gajeel from her mind and smiled sweetly. "Oh, good morning, you two. Ready for the mission?" She asked.

Jet and Droy wondered if her expression earlier was just their imagination.

* * *

Levy felt as if she was strolling in the woods with Jet and Droy, but even she as alert. If Gajeel appeared this time, he'd be against her and Jet and Droy, so he'd be in trouble. She snickered to herself.

"Levy…? You alright?" Droy asked her warily. She beamed a smile at him and nodded.

The three heard a faint rustle in the woods. "You think that's the monster?" Jet asked.

"We'll have to see it with our own eyes," Droy said. "Stay alert."

It was not long until they saw a large foot of a teal coloured monster. It looked like a wolf, only twice the size of a normal wolf, and it growled at them. It charged towards them and Levy called forth 'Wall', though the monster crushed it with its head. Jet used his speed to gain the upper hand. "Hayabusa Tenshou!" He yelled, kicking the monster. The monster roared and swiped Jet with its claws.

"Knuckle plant!" Droy yelled, throwing seeds where the monster was and the plants grew into vines which punched the monster. The monster retaliated in pain, charging towards Droy.

"Droy! Solid Script: Fire!" Levy called, the word flying towards the monster and intimidating it.

"Thanks, Levy!" Droy said. Levy smiled, happy that she was helpful.

It was then that the monster roared and charged towards Levy. She gasped. Jet and Droy ran after the monster, and before Levy could use her magic, a gust of wind from its roar pushed Levy far into the woods. Levy screamed, crashing down to the ground.

"LEVY!" Jet and Droy yelled, but now the monster's eyes were fixed on them.

The blue haired mage groaned. She could see Jet and Droy being preoccupied by the monster, but she was blown back too far. Levy's sight blurred.

And then she saw a familiar beast before she fell unconscious.

* * *

**Notes: **This chapter does not have a lot of Gajeel in it, but I think the next chapter would make up for it. I wanted to show Levy's progress in the guild. I kind of ended up using an idea I wanted to write in this story for the one-shot I recently posted, "Stupid Gajeel!", but I've got others, I think. So hopefully I will not disappoint!


	6. Contact

**Contact**

Gajeel hadn't expected Natsu to defeat him so greatly. The fire dragon slayer had no brains, but he seemed to run on spirit. Though that didn't mean Gajeel didn't have spirit too. As the fight ended and Natsu left after asking about Igneel and Metalicana, Gajeel laid on his back under the open air of the now dilapidated state of the Phantom Lord guild. He remembered the first time he met Levy. The peculiar girl just reaches out for something when she wakes up, and pokes him in the cheek. She was lucky he didn't punch her…not that he wanted to.

And he admitted he was a horrid, uncaring scum to her when they were younger. He was egoistic with the fact that he _owned_ her. He believed she would listen to his every word, and if she didn't, he would teach her a lesson she wouldn't forget. But it was only when he saw Master Jose treat her like shit did he realize how horrid he had been.

He also realized then that no matter how much consolation he could offer for Levy, she would never look at him as a friend.

Even so, he tried. He always gave her the little things she liked, such as desserts, and he always knew she would be reading whenever she didn't tend to him, so he let her read as much as she could until he ached for her attention and barked her to return to him.

"That's right," He muttered under his breath. "I ache for her attention."

* * *

For a long time, he stayed at the broken down guild. The members of the guild went their own ways, some together while others alone. He had nowhere to go. He didn't know where to start, just like when he was left by Metalicana all those years ago. It was just coincidence that Master Jose found him, and because Gajeel had nothing, he chose to stay with the Master.

Even staying at the guild was somehow disheartening. He had a place and he was taken care of by the Master, but he never really liked being in the guild. He was trained to fight, and was forced to do so. He built his image as one of the strongest—which he didn't mind—but he knew what Master Jose wanted to do was to just use him.

So when someone as true as Levy came around, why shouldn't it be natural that he wanted her by his side? She was real. She did everything he wanted her to do, but she disliked it. And despite her obedience, he knew retaliation was always evident in her voice and the small actions she did. Most importantly, she unknowingly had him wrapped around her finger. He was master and she was servant, but he was captive and she was the cage.

And he pushed her away from him so she would join the little fairies, where she would feel happier. But he was still stuck in the cage, and he didn't want to get out of it.

* * *

He bit into a piece of iron that he found in the guild. Now that the guild was in shambles, it was a treasure trove of iron for Gajeel. He had his fill, but it was still empty. He would eat and eat, and find that nothing really made him _feel _filled. And he knew why, as much as he wanted to forget it. She was gone, and he let it happen. He made it happen.

But he could make a lot of other things happen, so he got up and left, going towards Magnolia Town.

* * *

There was no way he could be seen in front of the Fairy Tail members, and he didn't want Levy seeing him either, but he wanted to see her. He hid in the shadows and spotted her walking outside the guild. She was smiling. He felt a pang in his heart. He once reserved the smile for himself on the rare occasions she openly showed her happiness, but it wasn't the same any more.

And he observed her and the people she became friends with. He noticed two guys hanging around her, like stupid bees flying to the same flower. He spotted Salamander and the rich blonde girl talking to her. He noticed the expression of infatuation she had whenever she looked at the fire dragon slayer.

Even so, he couldn't let go of her.

He followed her. As much as he knew this wasn't supposed to be happening, he did it. The first mission she did on her own was a perfect opportunity for him. And the result of their meeting after Phantom Lord was funny.

It was funny, but it was also depressing.

She had tied a bandana over her head so her bangs wouldn't get in the way, and he wondered if she even thought of him when she decided to do that. Of course not, he thought bitterly. She would choose to forget him. She needed to forget him. That was how terrible he was in her life.

"Do you really want me to get lost?" He asked.

"I…" Her voice was slightly shaky. He loved her voice. He wanted her with him again. He wanted to feel her. "No…" She whispered, and he froze in surprise. She must have been lying. He repeated the thought in his mind over and over again. He wished he acted on impulse and kissed her then and there.

"That's a good answer," He ended up saying, and nibbled her earlobe just to tease her. He had done worse, he thought, not that touching her now would be any better. Still, he was so close to her. She must have lied, but it was such a pleasant lie he was willing to take it. And that was all he was going to have…for now.

* * *

Levy woke up to an unfamiliar place. She was still in the woods, but she must have been in a different area. She looked around. _Where are Jet and Droy?_ She panicked. _Why am I here? _She realized she was lying down on a sleeping bag. She relaxed a little. She must have been saved by someone else. She felt a small pain in her shoulder. It must have been when she fell on the ground. She worried about Jet and Droy.

"You're awake." She heard a gruff voice say, and she turned around immediately to look at Gajeel.

"…Gajeel." She said, looking mildly surprised. "You saved me." She said rather than asked, and there was little to no sense of gratitude.

He sat down beside her. She looked slightly wary, naturally. "You afraid?" He chuckled.

"No, I'm not." She snapped, and then averted her gaze. "So, what should I do in return?"

He felt a little disheartened by the way she said it. He hadn't saved her to get something in return. He just wanted to save her. "Hm," He snickered. "Let's see…"

She clenched her fists. "Get up. I'll take you back to those two idiots." He said, surprising her. She looked at him. "Did you hear me?"

"Wha—why?" She asked.

"Because there's nothing here. How the fuck are you gonna survive in the woods?" He said, as if she was the dumbest person in the whole of Earthland.

She stood up. "You know that's not it! You know why I asked!" She said, looking straight at him.

"Listen to me and I'll get you out of here." He said, strangely calm. But he was fighting with his heart internally.

"I'm not going to listen to you." She said.

"Tch," He scowled. "Why are you being an idiot?" He snapped.

"I'm not being an idiot! You are! Why are you being…" She clenched her fists tighter. "Why are you being so nice?" She asked in a whisper.

He looked down at her. "I'm not," He said sternly. "Now let's get out of here." He said, packing his things and slinging the bag over his shoulder.

For the first time, Levy felt frustrated more than ever. There was turmoil in her heart as she recalled the whole argument they had. _What is it that I want?_ She asked herself.

Gajeel glanced behind him to see the girl in a distressed state. "Go on and say what you want to say." He said.

She looked at him. There were things she wanted to say. She wanted to rant. She wanted to ask why she was so attached to him when he was always so terrible to her. "I have nothing to say." She said.

"Hm. Okay." He said as they resumed walking. Levy looked at his broad back. And then she heard a weird grumbling sound.

Levy stood still, looking around. "W-What was that?" She asked.

Gajeel stopped as well, but he didn't turn around. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Didn't you hear that weird sound?" She asked, when it happened again. "There! Didn't you hear it?" She stood closer to him, and then she heard a few more grumbling sounds. She stared at Gajeel. "Your stomach is grumbling." She said.

"I know that!" He said irritatedly. He went ahead, stomping in his steps out of embarrassment. "I'll have food once you get out of my way!" He said.

She fumed. "Excuse me? You're the one who brought me here!" She said. "Well, this is perfect since I wouldn't have to owe you once we're gone." She said, stopping. He stopped as well, turning around to face Levy. "Solid Script: Iron!" She said, the word appearing dropping to the ground.

"There. That's in return for saving me." She said. "You eat iron, right?"

"I don't want it." He said. She gaped at him. He wished she didn't summon that word. If she didn't, she would have something to owe him, and that would mean she would expect another meeting.

"Gajeel!"

"Fine. I'll eat it. But you're gonna have to find your way out yourself." He said smugly as he sat down on the grass.

Levy looked around the woods. She wasn't familiar with the place. She gritted her teeth. "W-Well I can wait." She said as she sat in front of him and watched him eat. This was the first time she's seen him eat iron properly. She always brought him meat, but he could just survive on iron. "Is it…tasty?" She asked.

He looked at her, swallowing the iron in his mouth. "Yeah."

She sat more comfortably as she tried to look around while he ate. Back in Phantom Lord, he would have given her his dessert whenever this happened, but it wasn't the same anymore. "What have you been doing since Phantom Lord disbanded…?" She asked.

"Walking around."

His answers were curt. It was hardly enough to paint a picture of him now. "W-Well, where do you stay?"

"I've got a place."

She grew irritated. "Have you got some job to do?"

"Not really."

"Can't you give more detailed answers?" She asked, exasperated.

Gajeel finished the last bit of iron and smirked. "You care a lot more than I thought." He said with a snicker.

She felt a blush creep up her face, and she fumed. "I don't! You're mistaken!" She stood up abruptly. "Why did I even bother waiting, I'll find my way out myself!" She said as she walked ahead, only to trip on a tree root and falling onto the ground with a shriek. Gajeel simply sat and watched. And then he saw her panties.

He remembered her figure only clad in lingerie and felt the guilt rise again. "You sure you'll be fine on your own?" He asked.

She sat up embarrassingly, her back facing him. She was embarrassed, frustrated, and confused. She didn't want him near her anymore. She knew this 'thing' between them—whatever it is—isn't going to end well. She felt a hand on her head, and he ruffled her hair. "Calm down, shrimp." She felt him sit behind her, and she thought if she just leaned back she would be leaning on his chest.

It was as if she was suddenly feeling lethargic as she felt herself fall back. Just as she thought, her back hit his chest lightly. "Are you okay?" He asked.

She heard the concern in his voice. _He does care,_ she thought a little too happily. He wrapped his fingers around her wrist. _Yes, there was that warm, snug feeling._ She remembered it vividly. "Bad idea, shrimp." She heard him mumble, his lips close to her ear. She shivered. "Did you think you can get away with this…?" He whispered.

Levy gulped. He was right. But it was too late. He had wrapped his arm around her waist and held her tight against him. "G-Gajeel." She said, realizing the mistake she made. She felt his breath on her neck, and then his lips, softer than she imagined, leaving a trail of kisses that made her breath hitch. A strange warm feeling swirled in her and she unconsciously tilted her head to the side, giving the man more access to her smooth neck. She only realized then that his hand had travelled up her thighs and slipped under her dress. She gasped softly, feeling his large, warm hand caress her thigh. She bit her lower lip and shivered.

_She isn't retaliating,_ he thought. _She isn't telling him to stop. She __**wants**__ this. _He was spurred on by her responsive actions, and her uneven breathing made him itch to hear her voice asking for more. He didn't think she would be this responsive and this sensitive. He smiled against her skin.

Levy's mind was muddled. She was aware of what was happening, but she was responding so easily, and she knew she wanted this. _You're stupid,_ she told herself in her mind. _Stop it before you regret, Levy! _And then she felt him turn rigid. He pulled his hands away from her.

"Levy!" She heard Jet and Droy call. Her rational thought returned, crashing down on her. Her eyes widened.

"Go." She heard him whisper.

She felt his hand slip away from her. "But…" She started.

"Go back _home_, shrimp." He said sternly, moving away from her. She looked at him as he grabbed his bag and walked away from her.

The way he said 'home' felt so hollow. And she wondered if he was actually referring to his own home.

She nearly asked him to come to Fairy Tail, but even she wasn't ready for that.

"Levy!" Jet said in relief, and the two teammates helped her up. "We were worried. We've been searching for you for hours. It's almost evening, we should get back to the village."

"Y-Yeah," Levy said, walking with them back to the village. She turned around one last time, but she did not even see the broad back that she once followed.

* * *

Gajeel cursed. He didn't know whether to feel upset at those two stupid bees or grateful that they hadn't gone any further than what had happened. He made his way back to the run down state of Phantom Lord and laid under the night sky, grabbing an iron bar and biting into it. He remembered her responsive body, her uneven breathing, and it gradually led to him imagining her under him, writhing and squirming, and her voice asking him to . He cursed again. He would be stupid to go all the way with her, not when they weren't even friendly with each other.

He felt idiotic. If he keeps this up, they might both get hurt and regret in the end. And hurting her was the last thing he wanted now. But he was terrible and he admitted it. He's selfish. He wants her, and he can't keep himself away from her.

* * *

Levy screamed internally. Now that she thought rationally about what happened between her and Gajeel, it's ridiculous! Outrageous! It's unbelievable! She slapped herself mentally. She sat in the guild, her plate untouched, much to the concern of Jet and Droy. "Levy? Why aren't you eating?" They asked.

She snapped out of her thoughts and gave a small laugh. "Nothing, just thinking about a book I want to buy." She ate her food when her eyes went over to Natsu, who was talking enthusiastically about something to Happy and Lucy. Levy felt turmoil once again. She thought she was attracted to Natsu, but how could she be attracted to Gajeel as well? How could she be attracted to Gajeel? He was terrible to her. Was it just lust, in the end?

The memory of his touch on her body lingered, and she blushed. She wolfed down her food and ran back to Fairy Hills after saying a quick farewell to the guild members.

She fell on her bed with a sigh. She couldn't forget anything when it came to Gajeel. He was terrible but he was also kind. And today's incident…She blushed again, hugging her pillow.

"No, Levy. You can't…you shouldn't! After all he did…after all he's done to you, you'll only regret." She hugged her pillow tighter, her eyes becoming heavy and after a few minutes, she fell asleep.

The last thought that crossed her mind was one which resided deep in her heart—

_What if I want to regret?_

* * *

**Notes:** Well, there was some heated conversation between Levy and Gajeel in this one. I've got a number of things I want to write in this story and it's all flowing out of me like a waterfall unless I restrain myself, haha. I'm afraid I'm moving too fast but at the same time, I don't want to move too slow. Nevertheless, reviews please! Let me know if I am moving too fast, or this chapter's boring or alright or disappointing, or anything at all!


	7. Party in Confusion

**Party in Confusion**

Levy looked at the enthusiastic guild. It was always so rowdy and bustling, but there was an atmosphere that was slightly different from the usual. She looked at Mirajane. "What's the occasion?" She asked.

The barmaid chuckled. "Nothing, really. It's just one of those days when we decide to throw a party. It'll start in the evening and will last till late night, I'm sure."

"Wow," Levy said, feeling herself being swept into the partying mood. "Is there any performance or something?" She asked.

"Other than watching our guild members get drunk, I'll be singing a few songs, and I think there might be some performances by some of the girls here. Knowing the guys, they'd make a mess out of the whole performance." Mirajane laughed as she wiped beer mugs and tended to the orders for drinks.

Levy smiled, waving a goodbye to Mirajane and heading to the guild's library. Time to get her daily reading done.

* * *

"Huh? Who the fuck are you?" Gajeel scowled as he stood in front of a large panther-like creature. The creature wielded a large sword, and looked at Gajeel nonchalantly. "Get out of my way."

"I'm afraid that is not possible," The creature said. "On orders of my Master. However, I am not here to fight." He said, lowering his large sword. "My name is Pantherlily."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "And I should be interested, because…?"

Pantherlily smirked. He turned around, his back facing Gajeel, and the dragon slayer spotted the familiar guild mark on the back of the cat-like creature. His eyes widened slightly, and then came to realize the possible reason for their meeting. Pantherlily held up his sword. "I will explain, after we take care of these guests."

A group of bandits appeared before them, and Gajeel snickered.

* * *

"Basically, all you have to do is to write over this area with these words, and you should be able to remove the spell," Levy explained to Jet and Droy about a simple Justu Shiki she learnt. The two were awed by her comprehension of the spell.

"Levy, you're really smart." Droy praised. Jet nodded.

"In addition to Solid Script, you can learn Justu Shiki." Jet said. "That's amazing."

Levy blushed shyly. "I-It's not that hard…and I've only started." She said. "I talked about it with Freed too, and he's helped me a bit." She said.

"Oh yeah, Freed knows Justu Shiki too. That's great, Levy! Looks like you're fitting in well with the guild." Jet said with a grin. Levy nodded enthusiastically. Just thinking about how much she could do with words made her excited. She wouldn't like any other magic than this.

Jet and Droy watched their new teammate read her books with admired affection, and they both knew their affection for her was growing.

* * *

It was late afternoon when two figures entered the guild; Pantherlily and Juvia Loxar. Naturally, everyone looked at Juvia Loxar. "Hey, is this even alright…?" One of the members asked his friend in suspicion.

Levy looked up from her book and spotted the familiar face of the water mage. Her eyes widened, and she was not unnoticed by Juvia. The water mage gave a curt nod to Levy before making her way up to the Master's office, led by Pantherlily.

"Woah, what is Lily thinking, bringing Juvia Loxar here?" Jet mumbled.

"Let's just hope we aren't falling into trouble." Droy said.

Levy tried to conceal her worry, but the thought of a former Phantom Lord member in the same guild made her feel uneasy. She closed her book and excused herself from the rest, making Jet and Droy worry for her as well.

* * *

"Gajeel refused to join," Lily told the Master. "He said he doesn't have a place in a 'sparkly ass guild'."

Juvia stepped forward. "Master, Juvia does not mean to sound intrusive, but Juvia is concerned about Gajeel-kun…"

Master Makarov sighed. "He's making things harder for himself." The Master of Fairy Tail looked pensive. "I appreciate your concern, Juvia. But perhaps we should wait a little longer, maybe then he would consider joining our guild. I will go personally." He said, thanking the Exceed for his work. "Now why don't you two have fun in the guild?" He beamed a grin.

* * *

Levy walked around the town. She had no desire to return to the guild, but she had no desire to return home either. She entered various shops, some with useful lacrimas, some with funny lacrimas, bookstores, groceries, any kind of shop to stall her return to the guild. And then she walked to the park, where she sat on the bench and sighed. What was she doing, running away from the past? She should talk to Juvia and hear her out. Maybe she changed. Maybe she's no longer part of the dreadful Elemental Four that Levy kept hearing about in the kitchens and the servant's quarters.

In the midst of her thoughts, she did not hear or sense the water mage appearing beside her. "Is it alright if Juvia sits here?" Levy heard the water mage ask politely. She turned to look at Juvia and turned rigid. After a moment's hesitation, she nodded. Juvia gave a small smile and sat beside Levy. Silence fell upon the two for a while as they watched the people around the park.

"There is no more 'drip, drip, drop' for Juvia." The water mage spoke eventually. "Juvia knows how terrible Phantom Lord was, and how terrible Juvia was. You did not deserve what happened during your stay in Phantom Lord, Levy-san." She said.

Levy clenched the hem of her dress. The more she heard Juvia's kind words and attempts to be friendly with her, the more she felt as though she should distance herself from Juvia. She reprimanded herself mentally. She had to give a chance. "Juvia thinks that joining Fairy Tail is a chance for redemption. To make a newer, better life. Like Levy-san." Juvia smiled at Levy.

Even after Juvia spoke, Levy stayed silent. "Levy-san, I wonder if you have met Gajeel-kun recently?" Juvia asked. "Juvia has been concerned about him. Gajeel-kun can't be left alone, sometimes. Juvia could tell."

Levy felt a pang in her heart. Since when was Juvia and Gajeel so close to each other? Were they always close, but she just didn't know? _But it shouldn't be strange that this happens, especially since Gajeel always goes out. I was always kept in the servant's quarters or Gajeel's room. I don't know what happens when he's outside._ She thought to herself.

"Gajeel-kun always looks very intimidating, but Juvia knows that he's not really like that."

_Why is she saying this now? What are her intentions? I know Gajeel. Of course I know Gajeel, don't tell me all of this…_

"It's hard to talk to Gajeel-kun and learn about him, but he seems to enjoy going back to his room."

_I always took care of him, that's why. At least he feels at home since I've done all the work. He probably can't even take care of himself now that I'm gone. I'm the one who always…I always stayed with Gajeel…_

"So whenever Gajeel-kun is unusually agitated, Juvia knows its because of—"

"Stop mentioning him!" Levy snapped, startling Juvia slightly. "I don't want to think about him! I don't want to hear or speak about him!" She said. _No, that wasn't it!_ She screamed in her mind. She felt bitter, confused, and…angry at Juvia. It was as if Gajeel and Juvia were close to each other. Or was it because he was part of her horrid childhood in Phantom Lord?

_I don't know anymore._

Silence fell over the two once again. Levy stared at her hands which clenched the hem of her dress, while Juvia looked ahead. "Juvia is sorry, Levy-san. Juvia did not know…that Levy-san really hates Gajeel-kun."

Levy gulped. 'Hate' is such a strong word, Levy thought, when she stopped. But didn't she really hate Gajeel, after all he did?

"But Juvia wants to let Levy-san know that Juvia wants to make amend, and that being friends with Levy-san will be very wonderful."

Despite the confusion and the unease in her heart, Levy forced a smile. "Let's…get to know each other. We're now in the same guild after all." She said.

Juvia looked visibly happy, and nodded. She greeted Levy goodbye, leaving the small mage to herself. Levy buried her face in her hands as she felt lost with what was happening to her now.

* * *

Gajeel stood before Pantherlily once again. "I told you." The iron dragon slayer said irritatedly. "I ain't joining your guild."

"You haven't quite given me a proper reason." The Exceed said, in his smaller form.

Gajeel scoffed. "Like I need to give a reason. Is this what Fairy Tail does? Force people to join your guild?" He snickered.

Lily gave an indifferent look. "Hardly. The Master seems adamant in having you as a member of the guild. It must be his paternal instinct, if nothing else."

The dragon slayer scoffed again. "Paternal instinct? The geezer must be out of his mind."

"I must be, indeed." Lily and Gajeel heard the familiar voice of Makarov nearby. He stepped out of a bush leisurely, as though he was taking a stroll and passed by the two. "I told you not to be impatient, Lily." The aged man said. Lily nodded apologetically. "Well, since I'm here, I may as well address the issue at hand."

Gajeel gritted his teeth behind tightly closed lips. He was sure that Makarov wasn't just a strong old geezer. He _knew_ things. It may even be more obvious to him when Levy is in the guild. Who knows what they've talked about. "So, Gajeel, might I know why you refuse to join the guild?" Master Makarov asked.

The iron dragon slayer snorted. "Like I said, I don't need to give a rea—"

"Is it because of Levy?"

Silence fell over the three. "It's more than that." Gajeel said.

"But still largely because of her, isn't it?" The Master asked with a calm expression as he took a seat on a large rock.

Gajeel clenched his fists. "I will never be forgiven for everything I've done to her, and to your guild. And you still attempt to make me join?"

The Master did not speak for a while, and Gajeel was about to leave, when he suddenly said, "You may not realize, but I find that the one who is concerned for you the most is Levy."

Gajeel stared at the Master.

* * *

Levy returned to the guild before the party started, and she sighed. She was mentally drained. After the conversation with Juvia, the thought of Gajeel, Gajeel's relationship with Juvia, and her own relationship with Gajeel muddled her. It was when she realized that she was, in honesty, jealous of Gajeel and Juvia's relationship that she scurried out of the park in a huff.

Yes, she was jealous. Never did she think of having such feelings for Gajeel, but she is feeling that way, and it was annoying and frustrating.

She was about to enter the guild when Jet and Droy appeared before her all of a sudden. "Hey, Levy!" Jet said in a strangely unusual shrill voice. Levy looked at him in confusion. "Um, we should go somewhere right now!"

"What do you mean?" Levy asked. "The party's about to start, isn't it?"

Droy gave a small laugh. "Th-That's the thing! Mirajane asked us to get some…food!"

"Help yourselves to the food, it's all here!" Mirajane said from inside the guild. Levy looked at her two companions with a suspicious look.

"Come on, guys." She chuckled. "This is the first time I'm going to see Mirajane and the others perform! I can't miss out." Levy said, pushing the two aside and stepping into the guild, only to freeze when she saw a familiar man munching on iron. She gulped. "W-Wow, what a great…great party." She choked out as she stiffly walked towards the bar and past Gajeel. She was not unnoticed by him, although he did not make any move to talk to her.

She spotted Lucy and Mirajane talking. "W-When did he come…?" Levy asked the two girls. Mirajane smiled her usual smile while Lucy gave an uncomfortable smile.

"Looks like the Master requested him to join. He came just a while ago." Lucy said.

Levy stared at her glass of water and refused to turn behind or even glance at him. Little did she know Gajeel was staring at her intently, which Lucy and Mirajane noticed immediately, although they kept it from her so she would not be bothered. "Oh, time for the performance to start!" Mirajane said cheerfully as she stepped onto the stage.

Levy joined Natsu and Lucy on their table. It was also a huge opportunity for Levy to talk to Natsu, as she wasn't able to do so for the past few days. Natsu praised her Solid Script magic, which made her blush shyly and thank him. But she also found that Natsu and Lucy had something special together, which she couldn't quite have with Natsu herself.

Gajeel watched her interact with Natsu enthusiastically, and narrowed his eyes slightly. What does she even see in that stupid Salamander?

Despite the presence of Gajeel, Levy had a great time in the party. It did not take long for the guild to be trashed, and nearly everyone was drunk out of their wits, except for Levy and Mirajane. Even Lucy was wobbling about the guild (thanks to Cana). Levy asked for a glass of water from Mirajane. "This party is insane," Levy said with a giggle. Mirajane grinned as she handed the glass of water. Levy turned around and looked at the people in the guild, until her eyes fell upon Gajeel, who seemed sober and was having a chat with Pantherlily and Juvia.

_Hmph, getting all close with Juvia, of course,_ she thought sulkily.

He seemed to have noticed her looking at him, and their eyes locked. Strangely, a blush crept up her cheeks.

She did not realize that Cana had sneakily replaced her water with alcohol while Mirajane wasn't looking, and Levy turned around in embarrassment and chugged down her drink before even breathing. It was when she finished the glass that she realized how awfully disgusting her water tasted like, and in the next moment, she felt her head spin. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _Woah,_ she thought. _What's happening?_

"Levy?" She heard Mirajane ask. "Are you okay?"

Levy nodded. "Yeah…just fine." She said. "I…think I should go home…" She unknowingly slurred.

"Oh my," Mirajane said. "Did you drink?"

"What?" Levy asked incredulously. "Oh, no, of course not. I had water." She waved a goodbye to Mirajane and got off her seat, wobbling out of the guild. Mirajane looked at Gajeel, and the man stood up and left after Levy. Mirajane smiled as she helped a slurring Cana with a glass of water.

* * *

Levy felt her vision sway. Why was she feeling this way? But even though she was walking strangely, she could hear footsteps behind her. She gulped. It was pretty late at night. What if there's a dangerous person coming after her? And she wasn't feeling right in her mind at the moment. She turned her body around only to face Gajeel. She stumbled backwards slightly.

"It's just you," She sighed in relief. "I thought it was someone dangerous."

He looked at her flushed cheeks, and the way she moved made it obvious that she was tipsy. "Didn't think you'd drink." He said.

"I didn't drink!" She said with a glare, although Gajeel heard the slur in her voice. She swayed on her feet. "Why would you care anyway? Go back to where Juvia Loxar is! That's why you joined the guild, isn't it?" She said irritatedly.

Gajeel stared at her flushed, irritated expression and burst into a laugh. "Wh-What?" Levy asked.

"You think I joined the guild for Juvia." He repeated with a chuckle. She didn't see what was amusing. "Why would you think that?"

Levy rolled her eyes. "I know how close you were with her. She told me. You talked about all sorts of things with her, haven't you? You couldn't tell me, of course, since I was just your petty maid—"

"Shut the fuck up." He growled, startling her. "Don't mention that anymore."

Levy clenched her fists. "Easier said than done." She whispered. "I don't have to mention it! I will never have to mention it. But don't you ever think that it will not leave me! These memories, every single one of them, will always stay in our minds whether we like it or not! Just because we will never mention it again doesn't mean that we will eventually forget it! You're mistaken if you think that way, Gajeel Redfox!" She burst out.

He looked at her fiery outburst, and knew she was right. He had just been trying to push it all away. He could never run away from the fact that he treated her horribly. "And now you're here, having fun with Juvia, and just not giving a damn about my…" She mumbled her last few words, and he wasn't able to catch them.

He scoffed. "Speak for yourself. I saw you, having fun with Salamander and trying to catch his attention." He said.

She glared at him. "I did not! He's just a good friend!" She retorted.

"My ass," He scoffed. "I've seen the way you look at him."

He swore he heard a soft growl coming from her before he was abruptly punched—albeit the punch being very soft for him—and she turned around hastily. "Oh, well like you even care, Gajeel." She said sarcastically. She glared at him. "You always, always use me and then throw me away." She hissed.

"What?" He asked incredulously at her. "What the fuck are you going on about?"

"Don't play dumb! For seven years in Phantom Lord, you used me as a slave—"

"Fuck, shrimp. I didn't just think of you as a slave." He said in between.

"You treat me so kindly only to treat me like crap the next—"

"I had my own reasons for that." He said in between once again. She was not listening.

"Even in the woods just a few days ago, you just wanted to touch me because I was vulnerable!"

Gajeel was growing frustrated and agitated. He might even slap her across the face for all the things she was saying. It sounded like shit to him.

"I can't believe I even thought for a moment—"

"Shorty." He said, his patience being tested.

"That you might have even loved me!" She yelled, when she was pushed against the wall a little roughly. She stared at him, wide eyed and startled.

"You never forgot about me, have you?" He asked her, and she fell silent. She blushed. "That time in the woods, and I'm sure after that, you were always thinking of me." He smiled smugly.

Levy averted her eyes from him, adorably trying to hide her true feelings from him. "That's ridiculous. I have never—"

She was silenced by his kiss. He placed his lips upon hers and she froze, her eyes slowly closing and giving in to his kiss. Before she knew it, she was in an alleyway, pressed against the wall. She gasped and jerked slightly when she felt his knees between her thighs, pressing against her nether region. She bit her bottom lip. This was going further than the time in the woods…

He gently bit her neck and she whimpered, jerking her hips against his knee and sighing positively. He smiled against her skin and chuckled. "You shouldn't ever forget about me."

"How can I," She whispered breathlessly as she ran her fingers through his hair. "When you're a part of the guild now?"

He ran his tongue up her neck to her lips, tracing her lips with the tip of his tongue. Strange as it was, she felt excited as she felt his tongue trace her lips, but he denied her the pleasure of kissing her lips. He pressed his knee higher against her and she gave a soft mewl in response.

"That's right," He growled, slipping his hand into her panties and squeezing her butt gently before moving down to her excited nether, where he rubbed his finger against her enticingly slowly, earning soft moans and mewls from her. "You'll always see me now." He whispered as he slipped his finger inside her.

"Ah!" She took a sharp breath. "Oh…" She drawled out a moan, her own hips moving against his gently thrusting finger. His free hand groped her breast none too gently as his finger picked up speed, and soon her breaths turned into uneven gasps for air and her legs were trembling from the pleasure that pooled beneath her.

"You won't forget me, will you, shrimp?" He whispered roughly in her ear.

Her moans grew louder. "No," She managed to whisper. She laid her arm over her face, covering her face out of shyness while her other hand gripped his shirt. "Gajeel." She whimpered, gritting her teeth and looking so incredibly sexy to him. She was close. She leaned her head against the wall, pushing hard against it as she moaned louder and louder until she felt a rush of pleasure and relief through her body. She trembled as she came, and he listened to her harsh breaths slowly turning relaxed.

"Oh…wow." Levy whispered, and he chuckled as he pulled his finger out of her. She fell onto him and buried her face in his chest, feeling tired and pleased. She closed her eyes and gave a sigh of relief. She felt her clothes being placed back where it belongs on her. Her body moved according to how Gajeel wanted it as he helped her dress herself properly again.

"I hate that you're accusing me of using you, Levy." She heard him whisper, and she felt herself being picked up. "I hate that you think I'm just toying with you."

"Mm..." She murmured, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"…But I feel like a fucking asshole giving you the wrong impression that I was using you. I feel like a fucking asshole treating you like crap for seven years. I feel like a fucking asshole not helping you escape Phantom Lord." He said.

Levy's hands wound round his neck and held him tighter. She wanted to cry. She wanted to tell him that she cared for him. She wanted to tell him that the times he treated her so kindly were times she treasured in her life. And she wanted to tell him that she never once forgot about him. But she couldn't because there was no way the both of them could allow sweet, consoling words to cover the fact that these things** happened**.

Before she knew it, she was set down on her feet and she was looking at the door of Fairy Hills. She whipped her head around when she heard his last few words whispered to her from behind:

"And maybe I sound like a fucking asshole right now after touching you again, but Salamander could be the right guy for you because you deserve someone much better than me, Levy."

He disappeared from her sight and she shakily walked back into her room, reminding herself that he called her by her name and not 'Shrimp' or 'Shorty'.

She misses him already.

* * *

**Notes:** WHOO I am rather shy writing this chapter and there have been so many moments when I decided to scrap the whole intimate encounter between Gajeel and Levy but there was so much angst and I thought maybe it just builds up to the angst and...oh man. I'm so terribly sorry if that intimate scene is such a silly, disappointing thing. This is my first time even showing this to people and you can tell that I'm quite shy about it (seeing that I'm giving a long, pointless note about it).

I like this angst. I quite like this tension. So many emotions.

(And I can't wait for episode 137!)


	8. Frustration

**Frustration**

Fairy Tail is always friendly, and welcoming. They had mages from different levels, and even the weakest mages had support from others. There was never a moment when anyone in the guild was left behind. That was Fairy Tail. That was how this guild grew strong and resilient.

And that was why Gajeel did not need long to fit in the guild. He was given an opportunity to make friends, something he felt was nearly completely foreign to him. He didn't _make friends_; he just had people who, sometimes, fought beside him. He didn't ask for anyone to be his ally, they just appeared. But this time it was different, and this time he truly felt the need—the desire—to keep this bond called friendship.

He also truly felt the desire to keep the bond he had with Levy.

So when Master Makarov requested him to keep an eye on Iwan Dreyar, master of Raven Tail, he could not refuse. Firstly, the Master had done so much for Gajeel by showing the young man a path where things weren't as bleak as he thought his life would turn out to be. Secondly, he had heard a few rumours about Raven Tail, and how notorious and terrifying they could be. They were probably worse than Phantom Lord, and that would mean they are a potential threat to Fairy Tail, especially since Iwan is Makarov's son.

Gajeel knew what he chose to do when he accepted Makarov's request. With the choice, he also felt some honour and pride that he could help the old man in some way. With the choice, he felt that he could _protect_ people. It may have been exaggerated, but he thought for the first time that doing good…felt great.

However, the job meant he did not interact with many people as he used when he first joined, if he ever did interact with many. He was sure that ever since he took the job, he had met and talked to Levy less and less. Even Pantherlily noticed the lack of missions they took together.

And it was even more obvious to Levy that Gajeel had spoken to her less for some time already. She wondered if he was avoiding her, and she wondered if he really was going to stay away from her after what happened that night.

She grew upset and frustrated.

* * *

It's been weeks since she last spoke to Gajeel. Heck, it's been weeks since she even saw him. Sometimes she even came to guild really early, and he wasn't even there. He wasn't even in to grab a mission on the request board, and he wasn't even in to grab a bite. Her desire to see and talk to him was unnoticed by everyone in the guild, except for Mirajane and Lucy.

"Are you alright, Levy?" Lucy asked, noticing the blue haired mage's solemn face. Lucy could even feel the gloomy aura Levy emanated.

Mirajane gave a small smile. "Maybe he's been very busy lately. I can't say for sure if it's correct, but I do remember him going to the Master's office and having a rather long discussion. Maybe the Master had given Gajeel something important to do. But I'm sure he'll be back before you know it." She reassured Levy.

Levy gave a small smile. Although she felt shy that these two knew her feelings for Gajeel, she was also glad that she had someone to talk to about it. Still, she couldn't really tell them what happened the night of the party. It was too embarrassing.

She did think he was a jerk, for leaving things like that after touching her so intimately. It hadn't gone far (although she did wish it did, deep inside her heart) but there was something between them, right? She wasn't just thinking too much, was she? His words that night, didn't it truly mean that he thought of her a lot more than she thought he did?

It was then that Gajeel returned to the guild, yawning away as if nothing happened, and Pantherlily greeted him. Lucy nudged Levy and the blue haired mage turned to look at the dragon slayer, a blush suddenly warming her cheeks. "I told you," Mirajane said with a giggle.

"Gildarts is back!" The guild heard one of their members say, and immediately cheers were heard and preparations within the town were made to accommodate Gildarts' return.

Mirajane gave Levy and Lucy everything they needed to know about Gildarts and why the town had shifted itself for Gildarts. Pantherlily did the same for Gajeel. Before they knew it, the guild was throwing a party for Gildarts' return, booze and insanity popping up like fireworks.

Erza, getting herself excited like everyone else, ended up bringing a whole strawberry cheesecake. She took a slice as she offered slices to Juvia and Lisanna. Knowing Levy had a sweet tooth, Gajeel cleared his throat lightly, catching the attention of Erza. "Would you like a slice, Gajeel?" She asked, mistakenly taking the hint for Gajeel wanting a slice himself.

He scowled. "No." He said curtly. "Ask the shrimp over there." He said, pointing to Levy at the bar a little sheepishly. Erza stared in surprise at the iron dragon slayer for a moment, but her lips curved into a smile.

"Of course." She said as she headed towards Levy, Lucy, and Mirajane and offered slices of her cake. Gajeel watched the scarlet haired mage offer a slice to Levy, and the word mage's eyes brightened and her lips curved into a grateful smile. Gajeel rest his chin on the palm of his hand, and he too, smirked at seeing Levy's delighted expression. None of this was unnoticed by Pantherlily, who gave a soft chuckle.

* * *

It was expected that the guild would turn into a mess whenever there is a party. It did not take long for a fight to break out between Natsu and Gray, with more and more members joining in. It was then that Levy noticed that Juvia was in love with Gray, with her constant outbursts of 'Gray-sama' and her somewhat obsessive reactions when girls were involved.

Levy looked around the guild, only to find Gajeel standing up and walking out of the guild after saying a quick goodbye to Lily. Before she could stop her heart with her mind, she scrambled out of her seat and ran towards him. "Gajeel!" She called out to him, and he stopped. He turned to look at her with an indifferent yet questioning expression on his face. She blushed. "W-Where are you going?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I gotta do stuff in the next town."

"Is it urgent?" She asked. "Don't you think…we should talk?"

He snorted. "We're talking now."

She glared at him. "I mean about that night. That night you…we…you know. I have some things I want to say."

He looked at her for a moment with an unreadable expression before nodding. He beckoned her to follow him, and they started walking towards the large tree that stood in Magnolia Town. He leaned against the tree, arms across his chest. "What do you want to say?" He asked.

She was rather pumped up to tell him her feelings, or at least how she felt when he told her all the things he said that night, but now that she was standing in front of him and he was expecting her to speak, she was suddenly lost for words. She gulped. "Uh, um, well…I wanted to say th-that I-I think…" She paused, catching his questioning look.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you talking like that?" He asked.

"Wh-I just…it's hard to say, okay!" She said a little irritatedly, making him snicker. Levy took a deep breath. "I think you're a jerk for just avoiding me!" She said, her voice louder than ever. He stared at her. "Do you think you could just…act as if nothing happened? Thanks to you, I…" She bit her lip. "I've had troublesome feelings!"

_No, that wasn't what I mean_, she thought right after the words escaped her mouth. The feelings were not troublesome, although she had been feeling flustered all this time.

"Okay." He said, and she grimaced. She did not want this response. She wanted to tell him better how she felt. "Forget about those feelings, and forget about me then."

She glared at him. "How could you say that?" She said, her voice rising little by little. "How could you just forget about things like these? And…I can't forget about you when you're right here!" She said. A bright blushed formed on her cheeks. "No, no! That's not what I meant to say!" She groaned.

"Didn't you want to forget? About me, and about Phantom Lord?" He asked. She froze. "What are you doing, getting caught up in things that would only trouble you?" He said, though he sounded as if he was making a statement rather than a question.

Levy gulped. He was right. When she got out of Phantom Lord and came to Fairy Tail, all she wanted was to move on and forget the past. She clenched her fists. "I..." She faltered. _What? What do I want?_ She asked herself internally.

Gajeel pushed himself off the tree he leaned on, and contemplated on patting her shoulder, but he knew that it wasn't his character to do so, and he knew that if he did anymore it would hurt him. "I'm going." He said, walking off. "Think long and hard about _what you want_." He said, walking away.

She watched his retreating back. Her lips trembled and her feet shifted forward slightly. She wanted to stop him but at the same time, she didn't know if she would regret this. "I…!" She shouted, stopping Gajeel. He turned around to look at her. She gritted her teeth. "I don't know what I want! I've thought about it! I hated Phantom Lord and Master Jose and I know hated you!" She said.

His eyes twitched slightly at her confession of hating him. "But…" Her voice quivered. "I…well…people change! Ever since I entered Fairy Tail, and ever since we saw each other eye to eye, not as master and servant but as two mages—two friends, in a warm guild like Fairy Tail, I just know right now that I don't want to forget you!" She burst out, surprising him.

In the heat of the moment, she stomped her feet. "Hear that?" She said as she stared straight at him. "I want to remember you! I want to treasure this…this bond…we have…?" She said with uncertainty as her blush brightened. "Um, wh-when I mean bond, I-I mean—"

"You sure have guts for someone so small." Gajeel interrupted, making her stare at him.

"Wh-What?" She asked incredulously. He snickered, coming closer to her. She stood still, heart beating in anticipation. He looked down at her with a smirk at first, but soon changed to a frown. She looked at him in concern.

"I shouldn't do anything to you, I guess." He mumbled, though she caught his words. He scratched his head lightly. "I gotta go." He said turning around and taking a step forward, when his arm was pulled back by Levy. He looked at her in surprise.

Levy quirked an eyebrow at him. "You were never the type to shy away and stop yourself from doing something." She said.

He gaped at her. He wanted to retort, and ask her how she was capable of knowing him that well, but his surprise made him speechless. "I would do so much more than I did to you that night," He whispered close to her, making her blush profusely. "And I'll warn you now." He said, pulling her hand off his arm gently and turning around. "Expect it." He said as he walked off, leaving her with a shiver.

Levy gulped. She didn't know what was more embarrassing—the fact that he told her he wanted to do something so intimate to her, or the fact that she felt somewhat excited for what he would do to her.

And then she remembered that he had told her not to forget about him that night in the alley. "Stupid Gajeel," She muttered, walking back to the guild. "Contradicting your words."

* * *

"Let me tell you, the first time is awkward as fuck." Cana slurred that night.

Lucy and Levy blushed profusely while Mirajane gave a soft chuckle, though there was a tint of red upon her fair cheeks as well. Cana was tipsy, but when she overheard Lucy, Levy, and Mirajane's conversation about the boys (which was solely PG-13, mind you) she came towards them and turned the whole conversation into an R rated conversation.

"I'm only telling the truth, you know." The card mage snickered. "Ah, youth…so open to new experiences." Cana said.

Lucy grimaced. "You're age isn't that different from ours, you know!" She said with a shake of her head.

Levy sat still, her hands in her lap. It's not as if she didn't know about sex. She's read books which had some erotic scenes. It was…well, hot. She blushed shyly.

"So who's the one getting it tonight?" Cana asked teasingly.

"N-No one! We were never talking about that until you came!" Lucy said.

Cana waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, come on, Lucy. Acting as if you haven't done anything sexy with Natsu, when you have." She teased, making Lucy blush profusely and Levy turned to stare at her blonde friend.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Lucy said defensively.

"Aw, acting dumb." Cana laughed. "Natsu went about the guild saying, 'I had a burning hot time with Lucy last night!' about two months ago. I still remember, since I walked past your house that night and heard you screaming his name." She said nonchalantly.

Levy felt her cheeks turn hotter and hotter. "Lucy…you're already so far ahead…" Levy said shyly, to which Lucy groaned and dropped her head to the bar table.

"Ohoho, but you know what they say," Cana leaned closer to the girls. "The innocent ones always hide something." She snickered. "Isn't that right, Levy?" She asked, saying the blue haired mages name in a sing-song voice.

Levy gaped at Cana. "Wh-What are you saying? I have never! No! I haven't gone past…" She faltered, lowering her gaze to her fingers on her lap. Cana, Lucy, and Mirajane looked at Levy in anticipation.

"There was something." Mirajane whispered.

Levy's face shot up to look at the barmaid. "No! I just…!" She squeaked, getting off her stool. "I can't keep up with this conversation anymore!" She said, turning around to run off, only to bump into someone. She stumbled back, and a hand grabbed her shoulder to steady her.

"Woah, you okay, shrimp?" She heard _him_ ask. She stared up at him, her face visibly and brightly red in colour. He blinked at her. "Why are you so red? You got a fever?"

Cana snickered. "Oh, Gajeel! You must be the one!" She said.

Levy looked at Cana. "No! No, he isn't!" She shrieked.

"Huh?" Gajeel looked at the girls in confusion.

She turned to face him. "Nothing! Nothing important, really!" She said in an awkwardly shrill voice, and he looked at her in confusion. "I-I-I gotta go!" She said in a fluster. "Hahaha!" She ended up saying as she was leaving but she stopped. "I meant bye! Good bye!" She said, running out of the guild.

"Run after the princess, Gajeel!" Cana cheered.

"…the fuck is happening." He muttered, running after Levy.

"Alright!" Cana laughed. "Now we wait for the sexy time!" She cheered in glee.

"Why, Cana. Why?" Lucy mumbled.

* * *

Gajeel grabbed Levy's arm, stopping her. She turned to look at him with wide, glazed eyes. He stared into them in surprise, wondering what it was she was thinking about. She pulled her arm away. "S-Sorry! I…I'm not feeling well…" She stuttered. "See you tomorrow!" She yelled as she ran away even faster, and he blinked, watching her disappear from his sight.

"What's going on?" He asked aloud, heading back to the guild to possibly demand answers from Cana.

* * *

Levy panted, leaning against the door of her home in Fairy Hills. She needed to get rid of the images, and the feelings. She needed to calm herself down. She fell on her bed, burying her face in the pillow as she grabbed onto her pillows tight and tried to think of something else.

But she wasn't doing a very good job because her mind would always wander to Gajeel.

Gajeel, and his shirtless body.

Gajeel, and his sexy smirk.

Gajeel, with chiseled abs.

Gajeel, with his…his…

She blew up in embarrassment. _Oh God, I'm imagining his…his...!_

Levy pressed her thighs together. "This is bad…" She whispered. "No, I need to sleep!" She told herself. It took her about an hour to fall asleep.

* * *

"_Ah…" Levy moaned breathlessly, and she pressed her thighs together. Gajeel's hand squeezed hers gently, and his free hand travelled downwards. She shivered in anticipation. "W-Wait—" _

_She gave a small squeak when his hand touched her inner thigh. After rubbing her inner thigh gently and calming her, he pressed his fingers against her nether regions, her panties being a barrier but easily becoming wet. She pushed her hips towards him, as if telling him that she wanted to feel his fingers on her bare skin._

"_Gajeel…" She whispered hotly, running her hands down his body. She felt his hips against hers, and she felt his proud member pressing against her nether region. She gasped softly, locking their hips together by wrapping her legs around his waist. _

Levy awoke with a jolt, heart beating fast and her breathing slightly quick. She covered her embarrassed face with her hands. "Wh-Wh-Wh-What?" She stuttered, biting her bottom lip.

"Oh no." She mumbled, a small smile upon her lips. "I can't wait."

* * *

With that said, she was still terribly shy to even look at Gajeel. She was sure that they were on better terms now, even though he still seemed to be away for missions quite often. Still, every time he came back, they would exchange a few words.

Even though Gajeel noticed the lack of eye contact Levy made when they talked. It felt as if she didn't want to talk to him. Something was bothering her, obviously.

"Oi." He called her, and she jumped slightly at his call. "Follow me." He walked downstairs to the basement of the guild, where the showers and the resting rooms were. Levy followed him silently, watching the floor as she walked behind him.

When they were at the deeper end of the basement, Gajeel looked at Levy who still had her head lowered. "What's bothering you? Something to do with the past?" He asked. She looked at him in surprise. He looked away awkwardly. "That's…if you want to talk about it. I'm…here." He said, a light tinge of pink on his cheeks.

Levy couldn't help but smile. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. He jumped slightly at the display of affection. "Thank you." She said, beaming a smile at him.

It was that smile that he put in effort to seeing whenever he could when they were still in Phantom Lord. Yet he knew she could never give such a genuine smile in that dreaded place. He grinned. Fairy Tail was truly a better place for her.

But it wasn't long until she broke eye contact and looked away shyly. He tilted his head slightly, confused at her change in attitude. "It's nothing to do with the past…" She said, a deep blush forming.

"It's annoying when you don't look at me when we talk." He said, sounding agitated. "If it's something I did, then tell me. I hate people who beat around the bush."

Her lips pressed into a thin line. "I can't." She mumbled.

His eyes twitched irritatedly. "Tell me, shrimp. Or you'll regret it." He growled softly.

She shuddered slightly at his growl, half in fear and half in excitement. She beckoned him down to whisper in his ears. A blush formed upon his cheeks as she whispered dirty little things in his ear. At the end, she blew softly in his ear and he shivered slightly. "I'll be expecting it." She smiled as she skittered away.

"Always the innocent ones, huh." He muttered as he returned upstairs where the bar was, a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Note:** I was enjoying my holidays and that is why I updated this so late.

And now I'm so tired. I had only two hours (maybe even one) of sleep and it's the first day of school. Thanks to me messing up my sleeping schedule.

And I'm sorry I am updating so late. But it's not cool if you tell me to hurry up in a rude way. No author likes that.


	9. Her New Memories

**Her New Memories**

"Have you thought about what I've told you, Levy?" Makarov asked the blue haired mage in his office, and she gave an uncertain look. "Well, there is no rush. Think about it. But I'm sure your parents will be happy to see you." He said.

Levy gulped silently. When she seemed to have settled herself wonderfully in the guild, Makarov had called her into his office a few days ago to tell her that he knew where her parents' graves were, and that her old home was still intact, although the things inside were more or less gone. Still, he knew it was an important place for Levy—if anything, it was the only important place for her.

* * *

She was afraid that her parents would not forgive her for being so weak and being unable to take revenge after what Jose had done. She was afraid that her parents would feel disappointed and upset that she had fallen for the man who treated her as a tool.

But she knew she had to see them. It had been years since she had been in proximity with them, and she had never forgotten them. Master Makarov had taken care of her parents while she was gone, and that was because he knew she would one day return to see them again, or rather, he vowed that she would.

Levy wasn't even sure why she was so afraid. But she had been avoiding the matter for a long time. She never questioned Makarov of her parents, and whether they had been given a proper burial until he spoke about it himself. It was almost as if she wanted to have a blank slate—forget everything in her past, including her childhood and her parents.

That could never happen because there was always someone there to remind her of it. Master Makarov, Gajeel, and even Juvia. They were there to witness it, even for a fleeting moment. Even if she wasn't present in their memory, they were linked to her past.

She sits alone in the corner of the guild, reading a book she isn't even understanding. She thinks of setting a date to visit her parents' grave, but in the back of her mind she knows she might never go.

It was then that Makarov walks towards her. Gajeel had spotted her the moment he entered the guild, and he vaguely wondered what the Master was telling Levy when the dragon slayer paused and heard the Master speak.

"You may never let go of the qualms of your past if you never meet the people who stay within that past."

Levy stared at the old Master as he gave a small smile and walked to his office, and then spotted Gajeel. He saw her vulnerable self and wanted to reach out, as best as he could but she abruptly stood up, gave him a weak smile and walked away.

* * *

"Levy's honest enough to tell us how she feels, but you know, we all have things we can't tell, right?" Jet said.

Droy looked at Jet uneasily. "We don't know what's been happening these past few days." He said, looking at Gajeel. "…It's surprising that you're asking us." He added softly and hastily, but it did not miss the iron dragon slayer's hearing, for Gajeel glared at Droy for a second.

"It's best to ask Levy herself, but she seems like she doesn't want to be bothered too. That's why we haven't asked her yet." Jet said. "But…maybe she'll tell you," He said, looking at Gajeel with a strained smile. "You guys are close."

Gajeel looked pensive, making Jet and Droy sigh. "Where is she now?" The dragon slayer finally asked.

Jet and Droy looked at each other. "She didn't come to the guild, so we haven't seen her today."

* * *

She walked ahead before she was even ready. She remembered vaguely where the old house was, and she was sure their graves would not be far from there. There was one thing she felt confident about—she knew she would find her way even if she got lost. It was funny to think that way, especially when she was heading towards a small forest and she was not even confident enough to think she deserved to meet her parents again.

She chuckled, stopping for a minute. "I guess memories are not very reliable." She said to herself, looking at a fork in the path she was taking. She did not remember this pathway, but she decided to take her left. Wherever this led her, she was going to leave it to fate.

It was not long until she reached an end, and she looked around. It was a lovely field, flowers blooming and decorating the scenery. A smile appeared on her face. She remembered herself playing here when she was a child. "How nostalgic," She spoke, feeling a little overwhelmed by the feeling and memories she had of her childhood. And then she felt something around her. It was not a normal feeling. There was something or someone, here.

"Mommy? Daddy?" She whispered before she thought about it. She looked to the far end of the field, seeing what seemed to be tombstones. She ran. She ran towards them, and for a moment she could see a pair of arms held out before her.

Levy sobbed. She wiped her tears away as she ran, nearly tripping over unseen rocks and slightly uneven ground. Her speed increased and her tears flowed. As she reached the tombstones, she tripped once again, falling to her knees, just before the tombstones of her parents. There she could read, through her tear-blurred eyesight, the names of her parents she loves dearly.

"_So clumsy, as usual._" Levy heard a male voice say. She sniffed, a giggle escaping her lips.

"_Really, Levy. We always have to pick you up._" She heard a female voice say. Levy wasn't sure if this was just her memories of her parents, or her parents who were really talking to her at this very moment. Nevertheless, she welcomed them. She remembered her parents telling her the very same thing when they were still alive.

"I…don't do this on purpose." She said, repeating the words she said as a child.

She heard laughter from them. "_Well you can fall as many times as you want, since we'll always be there to pick you up._" Her father said.

"_Oh please, Meldor. You can't treat her like a baby forever._" Her mother said.

She heard another laugh from her father. "_Hm…I'll treat her like a baby because she's my precious daughter!_"

She couldn't help but laugh herself. "I can't be treated like a baby forever, daddy!" She said, when she froze and realized she had never said this when she was a child. She had broken the course of her memories with her words, and she bit her bottom lip hard.

She should have said, "Mommy is just jealous!" just as she said when she was a child. But she had said something different instead.

"That's right. You're not a baby anymore." Jule said from behind.

Levy gripped the hem of her dress. "But…" She mumbled.

"Hm? We can't hear you." Meldor said. "Didn't I tell you not to mumble?"

Tears started to fill Levy's eyes again. "But I still want to be a baby! I still want to be your baby!" She said. She turned around, expecting to see her parents, but they were not there.

Jule laughed. "Silly girl. You're older now."

"But…but you said you'll pick me up every time I fall," Levy said, almost whining. She lifted her hands, trying to grasp onto something that would lift her. But there weren't a pair of hands that helped her up; her parents were not lifting her up. "Where are you?"

A gentle breeze blew across the field. "You've grown so much, Levy." Her father said lovingly.

"We are not angry for what has happened to you, Levy. We hope you forgive us for all the painful memories." Her mother said.

They were starting their parting.

"No!" Levy said desperately, voice quivering. "Don't start the goodbyes! It's not…it's never time to say goodbye! Mommy, daddy, please!" She looked around and back to the tombstones. She touched their tombstones with trembling hands. Tears flowed down her cheeks uncontrollably. "Wait, I have so much to tell you, and I forgive you, so don't leave now!"

"We know all that's happened. We're so glad you're forgiving us." Jule said, her voice turning softer.

"Hey, go back home soon, okay? Your friends will get worried." Meldor's voice was turning softer as well.

"We were waiting to see you right in front of our very eyes for so long, Levy. I'm so glad you've come to us. You can't see us, but we're here. We're right here." Jule said.

"Where? Where are you?" Levy asked desperately.

It was as if Levy could feel the sad smiles upon her parents' lips. "Unfortunately, we're only allowed to let you hear us. The living can't see the dead." Her mother explained.

Levy fell still and her arms dropped to her sides, limp and helpless as she looked at the ground. She nearly forgot that her parents were not part of the living anymore. They haven't been for years. She heard a helpless yet sad laugh from her father. "Sorry, Levy. We can see you, but you can't see us. It's unfair, but maybe that's part of life too." He said, and laughed again. "That's…a part of the living."

"Why can't you grant me the chance to see you for a minute or two?" Levy asked through her tears.

Her mother gave a sad chuckle. "Because we need you to—"

"Levy." The blue haired mage heard a voice call her from afar, and she looked up to see Gajeel. He walked towards her hastily. And she had felt their presence no longer, so she stared at the person standing before her. A living, breathing person who had done her so much wrong, yet so much right.

She whimpered, placing her hands on her face and trembling as she cried. "To move on, right? To stay strong; to be happy; to look forward; to make things right." She rambled through her sobs.

Gajeel noticed the tombstones, and a pang of guilt rose within his body and straight to his heart, where it lingered and clawed at him. It was Master Jose who did this to them, and he had indirectly been a part of that. As a result, he couldn't even bring himself to touch her or console her.

He had been looking at the stones far too long with a guilty expression; he did not notice Levy looking at him. "Gajeel, you idiot." He heard her say, and he focused on her, surprised. "Don't ever think it was your fault for a second." She whispered. He looked at her tear stained face for a moment, and knew that she had forgiven him long ago. He took her hands and lifted her to her feet.

At that moment, Levy felt a profoundly strange feeling. It was a bittersweet feeling and she looked up at Gajeel. She hugged him, wrapping her arms around him tightly and burying her face in his chest.

He felt his shirt becoming damp, and he hugged her tiny frame. "…No," He said. "Thank you."

Levy gripped his shirt. He looked down at her. "You wanna stay here?" He asked.

She did not respond. He knew she did not want to leave. "What happened?" He asked.

There was a pause. "…I talked with my parents." She said. "It sounds unreal, but they were ghosts, waiting for me so we could talk."

"Sounds real enough," Gajeel said, earning a chuckle from Levy. "Did they say…goodbye?"

Levy tensed, and he almost regretted asking her the question when she relaxed and looked up at him. "They didn't." She said with a look of realization on her face.

He grinned at her. "They didn't, huh." He said. "Sounds good." And then she burst into tears once again, making him flustered. "Why are you crying? It's a good thing, isn't it?" He asked.

"I'm happy," She said. "And sad." Her tears subsided as she turned around to face her parents' tombstones. "Thanks to everyone, I've made new memories. Today, I've made new memories with my parents too." She said with a small smile. She turned to face Gajeel with a beaming smile. "Shall we go back?"

He patted her head. "Whenever you're ready."

She took a deep breath. With a final look at her parents' graves, she thought to herself that she would come again. She turned away and nodded. "Yes, I'm ready." She said as she walked with Gajeel back to the guild.

* * *

"By the way, Gajeel, how did you know I was here?" She asked.

"I asked Master Makarov." He said. "By the way, your knees are bleeding."

She snickered. "Are you going to carry me like a princess?" She asked sweetly.

"You seem to be walking fine." He said indifferently.

"Mean." She said.

He snickered. "I'll carry you over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes."

She yelped, and punched his back. "Put me down!" She said. "I don't want to be carried like this if you're going to carry me at all!"

He placed her on the ground and they started walking side by side again. "People say that your loved ones are always watching over you," Levy said.

"Hm…yeah." Gajeel said, although he wasn't so sure whether he could believe that.

"What if my parents are watching over us?" She asked. "Even when we have sex?"

Gajeel sputtered, earning a laugh from Levy. "Y-You…!" He blushed. And then he grinned mischievously. "Seems like you really want it, don't you, shrimp? Always the innocent ones…"

Levy blushed. "I'm innocent enough."

* * *

**Note:** I'm sorry for taking such a long time. I also sort of rushed for this one, because I haven't updated in such a long time. It's nearly the end of the semester for me and I'm just swamped with assignments. It takes a long time to get an assignment done, so that's why I haven't updated. I must have lost some followers (not to mention people will be disappointed with this chapter *cries*). But do leave a review, thank you very much!


End file.
